I'm Not Jack
by ShanRB
Summary: After years of imprisonment and torture, there was only one thing he was really sure of, his name was not Jack. After suddenly finding himself free of the prison he'd been in for years he found himself drawn to a woman he had only seen a picture of. Did she have the answers he needed? A different take on Robert and Anna's reunion after the tanker explosion set around 2004.
1. Chapter 1

They had spent twelve years hurting Jack. He was going to forget the life he had before no matter what. They knew there were other ways to do it, they could have tried brainwashing him, or causing enough head trauma that he would lose his memory but that wasn't the job they had been hired to do. Torture him hurt him if he asked about his family hurt him more, if he talked about an old friend hurt him again, make it as painful as possible. After years of being tortured if he mentioned anything about his life, he was to be punished. They kept him in a small dark room a little bit of light came under the door and if he was cooperating they would let him have a small candle. They told him over and over his wife was dead, that there was nothing waiting for him so it was better to forget, that if he forgot they wouldn't have to hurt him. He had fought them for so long he would try to escape he had even broken Hans' nose not once but twice. Jack had been a proud man, he had been a dangerous man that shouldn't be crossed. Once so skilled so lethal but not now, he'd stopped fighting he didn't question them about anything or talk about a time when he wasn't Jack. Jack was a shell of a man, they had beaten the fight out of him. They knew he was still in good shape but they weren't worried he had been their prisoner for so long he had to do something to pass the time. They saw his work out routine was a way of him passing time, not as a threat to them, he'd stopped fighting back years ago.

"We were told to keep him here for ten years or until he no longer knew who he was. I think we've broken him, boss."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, he answers to Jack and there is none of that threat or hatred in his eyes anymore. Now he's just a quiet simpleton that wouldn't hurt a fly."

"What does he remember from before?"

"If he remembers anything he hasn't mentioned it up in over a year now."

The older of the two men sat thinking, Hans was right they hadn't agreed to keep him here forever they have been paid handsomely for the work they had done. The man they called Jack had been tortured for over a decade. He was now just this meek quite man that neither of them like hurting anymore. The instructions they had been given were that if they ever got him to this point they gave him a pocket full of money and let him go in some small community. From what they knew about him there were a few places he couldn't be connected to so they had picked Hungary as the place to send him they were far enough away he wouldn't accidentally find them and it would be easy to get him there unnoticed. So after sedating him and under the cover of darkness they took Jack out to a waiting van, they loaded him into the back then he was driven off into the night.

...

When Jack woke up he blinked at the brightness, he wasn't accustom to light any longer, he had lived in the dark for so long. His existence had been a small dark room that two men would come to once in a while. They had been hurting him less and less for some time now, could he actually be free of them. He got up and looked around, he was in another small room but at least this one had a window. There was a bag on the chair in the room so he went and looked through it. There seemed to be some clothes and there was a wallet full of money. He looked at himself in the mirror, he had a full beard that seemed like it could use a trim, his hair was shoulder length and there was a fair amount of gray in it. As he looked in the mirror he thought to himself, I don't know who you are, but I know your name isn't Jack. He took another look around the room and decided to try the door if he had money and clothes could he have some freedom as well? To his surprise the door opened, he had already put the wallet in his pocket so he stepped out into the hall. As he walked down the hallway he got the feeling he was in some kind of boarding house, when he got downstairs he realized he'd been right. He talked to the man working there, after a conversation in the man's broken English he found out his room was his for a week after then if he wanted to stay he would have to pay. He also found out he was in Monor Hungary, he didn't think he'd ever heard of the place and he was sure that it didn't mean anything to him. There was so much he didn't know.

Once he was sure he was allowed to leave, he walked out into the bright morning. The first thing he would have to do was pick up so sunglasses, the bright sun was almost unbearable. He found a little store not far from the boarding house and when he walked out he had sunglasses a cup of coffee and a danish. As he walked he felt like he was vibrating, it had been a long time since he'd had sugar or caffeine. He spent the next few days just wondering around Monor. There was nothing there that meant anything to him, nothing that made him think of some of the things he knew he couldn't remember.

By the sixth day he had a little routine, he'd go for a walk then stop in at a little cafe for a coffee and something to eat, he'd look at the paper then go explore another part of Monor. That morning as he flipped through the paper there was a picture that caught his eye. He had picked this cafe because there was a server that spoke English very well, after staring at the picture for some time he got up to talk to her. He wanted to know what the article was about. She read it then explained the woman in the picture was Dr. Alaxander Merrick, a neurologist that work in Budapest. In the interview she was talking about the hospital she was now running. Jack took the paper back to his table, he sat and continued to stare at the picture of the woman. He talked to the waitress once more before he left about how to get to Budapest, there was nothing here he felt connected to but there was a woman there that for some reason he knew he had a connection to. He went back to the boarding house and got his thinks, then got on a train to Budapest, this doctor might have some information about who he really was.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It didn't take him long to find the hospital, when he got there he asked to talk to Dr. Merrick and was told if he came back that afternoon she would have time to talk to him. So he left and spent the morning looking around, but again nothing looked familiar, it was just after noon when he walked back to the clinic.

Alex had been told there was a man that wanted to see her, he hadn't left his name but the receptionist thought he might need Alex's help. When she got the call he was back she went out to the waiting area to greet him. There was a tall man with long hair and a beard wearing dark glasses standing there, he didn't look homeless but he did appear to be down on his luck. She walked over to him, "Hello, I'm Dr. Merrick. I was told you wanted to see me." When the man looked at her she felt like he was scrutinizing her.

After a moment he said, "Oh you're not her," then he turned to leave.

"Wait. Excuse me, where are you going?" Alex started to walk after him. "Sir."

He turned back around, "I'm sorry to have wasted your time."

"Wait, you aren't wasting my time. What did you mean, I'm not who?"

He shook his head, "I don't know. You're just not her."

"Come sit, talk to me for a little while." Alex leads the man over to some chairs and they sat down. "OK, can I ask you what your name is."

"Um, well they would call me Jack, but that's not my name."

"It's not? So what is your name?"

He thought about it for a while, "I don't know."

"Where are you from, I'm hearing an accent?"

"I don't know that either."

Alex was quickly realizing this man could use her help. "Can I ask what made you come here? Or why you don't seem to remember anything?

"I saw this," he pulled the newspaper article out of his jacket pocket and handed it to her. "I felt like I know her but that's a picture of you, and I don't know you. You're not," he paused for a moment like he was struggling to think of something, then said, "not Anna."

"What did you say?"

"Anna, that's her name. The woman in my head that's her name."

"There's a woman in your head, is this someone you remember?"

"She always there, hiding in the background but only comes out once in a while. I'm sure her name is Anna."

Did this man know her sister she wondered? "Were you in an accident? Is that why you can't remember anything?"

"I don't know, maybe a long time ago." He didn't know why, maybe it was because this woman looked so much like the woman in his mind, but he felt like he could trust her. "I have been kept in a dark place for a very long time. I was not always like this. About a week ago I woke up in a boarding house in Monor with some money and some clothes. When I saw that article I thought maybe there'd be things here I remembered since your photo seemed to draw me in."

"I want you to stay right here, please. I think I might be able to line up some work for you, that way you have an income. I can help you find another boarding house, and maybe you and I can just talk once in a while." There was something about his man that made her want to help him, and what if he did know Anna?

He thought about it for a while he had no idea what he was going to do anyway and what could it hurt to talk to someone that looked like the woman that he had held onto when they had taken everything else from his memory? Anna, that had to be her name, he wouldn't let her image go. "Alright, I think I'd like that."

Alex got up and made a few phone calls when she came back she told Jack he would be working with the grounds crew here, they needed a man and he could start next week. She also told him there was a boarding house not far from here that he could stay at and gave him the direction to find it. When he got up to leave he shook her hand and smiled, "Thank you not Anna, I'll see you next week," then he left. She smiled as he left he was right she was not Anna.

...

On Wednesday of the following week Jack walked into the main building on the grounds, he had been amazed how big the facility was and there would be lots of work to keep him busy. He was enjoying being outside even if the bright light still bothers his eyes. He now had a few different pairs of glasses that the tint was different on so he could always wear a pair depending on the lighting. He walked to Dr. Merrick's office and knocked on her door. "Come in." Once he was inside, she smiled up at him, "Hi take a sit," she offered, "Would you like something to drink?"

He nodded so she handed him a bottle of water, "Thank you, and thank you for helping me." As he sat down he asked, "What are we going to talk about when we meet?"

"I thought we might just start by talking. See if anything comes up that you might want to talk more about. How does that sound?"

"Yeah, that's fine."

"Are you enjoying the work here?"

"I like being outside after being in the dark for so long, it's nice feeling the sunshine again."

"You look like you're in pretty good shape so I thought you could handle the physical labor."

"I don't think I've done this kind of work before but I had a lot of time on my hands so I would work out to pass the time."

"This dark place, how long were you there do you think?"

"That small dark room was home for so long, it was years maybe even a decade or more."

"Jack, do you remember anything at all before the dark room?"

"I'm not Jack, that's just what they called me."

"I know that but I have to call you something," then she thought about the day they'd meet, "How about not Jack?"

He smiled, "That's better then nothing I guess, not Anna. I get flashes of thing sometimes but they don't make sense. Faces of people I must have known but they aren't in focus, I can see places like restaurants or my office but I don't know if it's real or just something my mind has made up."

"Why do you think you have made things up?"

"The men that kept me, they wanted me to forget. They did horrible things and I think I used to fight them a lot to try to make them stop, but I realized it was pointless. There was nothing to fight for anymore, I had nothing left."

Hearing this she felt sad for him, it sounded like these men had set out to break a once strong man. A man that must have lost so much to think he had nothing to fight for. "Someone did this to you on purpose? These men took away your memory?"

"I think so, but I'm not sure maybe I made that up as well."

"Not Jack, I don't think you did. I think you remember things but have locked them away so they would be safe. You said Anna was hiding but she would come out, she must have been very important to you. What do you know about Anna?"

He thought for a moment then smiled as he started to talk. "She is so beautiful, very strong-willed, stubborn, she is so self-assured, but can be very reserved and a little shy, she doesn't like to talk about herself. She is so elegant in the way she moves, but she's a fighter and can kick anyone's ass, especially if she protecting her loved ones. She's so caring with a beautiful heart and loves deeply." He wiped the tears from his cheeks when he stopped talking.

Who was this man? He had just described Anna perfectly and in the way a man that loves her would. She realized he wasn't the only one with tears in their eyes, "You love her don't you?"

"I lost her forever," then he got up and left.

After he'd closed the door Alex wondered if she should call Anna, she and Robin were living in Paris now. What would she say though? Hey, there's this man that doesn't know anything about his past or who he is but I think he loves you.

...

The following week when not Jack came to her office, they talked about what he had been doing since he had come to Budapest. He told her he was certain that there was nothing here that was connected to his past life and thought that might be why he ended up in Hungary. He didn't think the dark room had been here but didn't know where it could have been either. She wanted to try and talk about other things he might remember but didn't want him to walk out again. "Not Jack last time we talked you said you sometimes remembered places, you mentioned that you had an office, do have any idea what you might have done for a living?"

He thought about it, "No, I don't think I was an accountant or anything like that, I think my life was a little more exciting than that," he said and flashed this little grin. There was something in that grin that said he was right, there was something a little mischievous about it. "I can see Anna in the office, I think it's mine but maybe it's not, it isn't always the same office either. So maybe I just made it up to have somewhere for her to be."

Alex was amazed at the fact he couldn't trust anything that he thought he knew. She could tell he was an intelligent man, but wouldn't except anything he thought as fact. "You mean when you picture her you imagine her in these offices so she isn't just a vision in your mind."

"Right, something like that."

That did make some sense, he's putting her into situations where they might have met or spent time together. "You also mentioned restaurants, was there a certain place you think you spent a lot of time at?"

Not Jack thought about it for a while, "It's a little diner, it changes too but I think that was because I went there a lot over the years."

"What else can you remember about it, maybe the name?"

"We had a lot of good times there, I can see lots of smiles, but I don't see their faces really." He slammed his fist down on the arm of the chair, "I hate that I can't remember," he yelled. That was the first time she had seen any type of anger or frustration. Other then the tears when he talked about Anna it was the first real emotion she'd seen from him. "I know I was someone before, I had to have had a life. They wanted me to forget it so was I important did I know things people didn't want coming out? What did I do to deserve having this done to me?"

"I don't know but I want to help you find that out."

There was a knock at her door then Dimitri walked in, "Oh sorry I thought you'd be done by now."

Alex looked at the time they had been talking a lot longer then she's realized. "We lost track of the time, Dimitri this is not Jack, not Jack this is my husband, Dimitri."

"Not Jack?" then he shook the man's offered hand.

"I should be going talk to you again next week, not Anna."

After they were alone, Dimitri looked at her waiting for an explanation, "I'm not Anna, and he knew that the minute he met me but that is the only thing he seems to be sure of. Except that his name isn't Jack that was just what he was being called. He knows what my name is but that's just what he calls me, it's our little joke."

"Does he know that you're her twin?"

"No, I don't think he's ready to hear that and I'm not sure how he knows her. I've thought about calling her and telling her about him but I don't know who he is or what his connection to her in the past was."

"Aren't you breaking doctor-patient confidentiality by telling me this?"

"He's not a patient, we just talk. I got him a job here and helped him find a place to stay. When I met him I felt an overwhelming need to help him."

"Do you think he's connected to Anna somehow?"

"I think he might be," she admitted. "When he talked about her last week I got the impression he loves her, but then he said he'd lost her forever and walked out."

...

A couple days later Dimitri was walking up the walk on his way to see Alex when he saw not Jack working, he thought he might try talking to him too. "Hey, not Jack, enjoying the weather?"

He looked up, "Oh hello Dimitri. I enjoy every day I get to be outside and free to go where I want."

"Alex told me she got you this job, have you always done this kind of work?"

"No I don't think so, but I am enjoying it. I get the feeling yard work wasn't top on my list of things to do," he told him and smiled. "I'm not going to get in trouble for talking to you when I should be working am I?"

"No, I have a fair amount of pull around here as one of the main investors."

They talked for a little while then they both stepped out of the way as a family walked passed, a little girl with long dark hair smiled and said hi as she went by. "My little girl must be grown now, she'd be as beautiful as her mother." Not Jack watched the family walk away unaware that Dimitri was staring at him. When he looked back at him, "I should get back to work, it was nice talking to you," he walked over and picked up the rake and went over to the other side of the hedge.

Dimitri turned and walked inside, he walked straight into Alex's office, "He has a daughter!"

Alex looked up from her paperwork, "What? Who are you talking about?"

"Not Jack, I was talking to him outside and this family walked past, he just kind of zoned out watching them and said my little girl would be grown now."

"Did he say anything else?"

"Um, she'd be as beautiful as her mother. He watched the family a little longer then said he had to get back to work. That's what he did too, he just went back to work like nothing had happened."

"He might not have even realized what he said. He has never said anything about his family before or even that he had one." Again Alex was left wondering just who this man was, where was his family and what was his connection to her sister?

"I get what you mean about wanting to help him, there is just something about him, I feel for the guy, you can tell he's been through a lot."

"He seems lost somehow, so out of place but doesn't know where he belongs."

He saw the sadness in her eyes, "I came to take my beautiful wife out for lunch so let's get out of here," they got up and left, they put any thoughts about not Jack out of their minds and enjoyed their afternoon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Even though he didn't know who he was he had to admit that he felt happy. He had something to do with his time and he was free to do what he wanted. Mostly he would take walks in the evening before returning to his room, but it was the fact he was free to do it that he enjoyed. Since he had started talking to Alex he was sure there were a few more things in his mind that might be actual memories. If only he could see the faces of these people, or know where they were. If he could remember where he'd lived he could try to go there and see if that brought back some real memories. Alex was being wonderful by helping him when she didn't have to and he thought she might even help him get home if he ever figured out where that was. He thought it was funny that she didn't correct him or ask him not to call her not Anna so for as long as he was not Jack she could be not Anna.

Not Jack was working by one of the flower gardens when he heard some yelling coming from the other side of the building, he quickly and quietly made his way toward the yelling. When he got there he saw a patient threating an orderly with a syringe Alex was trying to get him to put it down but the man seemed intent on hurting the orderly. In an instant, he was moving along the side of the building toward them staying just out of sight then came up behind the patient and grabbed his arm. The man tried to turn toward whoever had grabbed him but couldn't. Not Jack had the man by the arm and brought it down against his leg twice before he dropped the syringe. Once it was out of his hand not Jack swept his legs out from under him and held him down. When two orderlies came over with restraints, not Jack got out of their way. Alex came rushing over, for the first time she saw his eyes, his sunglasses had been knocked off. When their eyes met she gasped and put her hand to her mouth. She'd seen those eyes before, she was sure of it.

"How did you do that?"

"I just did, I heard the yelling and when I saw what was happening I just started moving."

"You clearly knew what you were doing, almost like you might have some training in how to disarm someone." If she was right about what she had just thought of he definitely had that kind of training and a lot more

He bent down and pick up his sunglasses and put them back on. "Hey, maybe I was a spy before," then he smiled and laughed. "Probably not though."

Alex was staring at him, unable to speak, "Yeah a spy," she finally said and laughed weakly,

"I think I should get back to work, this job is all I've got so I better not lose it." He turned and walked away Alex stared after him lost in thought. Blue eyes that she was sure she'd seen before, an accent that when he was angry was a little thicker, she was sure it was Australian. She had only ever seen pictures of her brother-in-law before and Anna was sure he had died in the tanker explosion, but could it be? He'd been locked away for years he'd said maybe even more than a decade. She should call Anna but she had to be sure first. Their weekly chat was scheduled for tomorrow afternoon, maybe she would suggest he gets a haircut and maybe shave as well. She'd have to see his face to know for sure, then maybe she can call Anna.

...

When he walked into Alex's office the next day she looked up and smiled, "Hello, everyone's talking about what you did yesterday, they're all impressed."

"I just reacted to the situation."

"OK. So not Jack I was thinking about something. You know you're not some guy named Jack, that you had a life before. Have you thought about getting a haircut maybe shaving off the beard and mustache or at least trimming them? Then we could see what not Jack actually looks like."

He hadn't really thought about it, he hardly looked at himself in the mirror, but she might have a point. See what the man under all the hair looks like, then the man staring back at him might actually look like someone he knows. "I think you might be on to something, there might be a dashing man hidden under all this." He flashed that little grin again. Every once in a while she noticed there was a little bit of something she can only call cockiness. She can't call it self-confidence because he doubts so much about himself. She thinks he could be quite the charmer, that grin and even though they're hidden behind sunglasses again those blue eyes and that charm, put it all together just maybe. Everything Anna had told her about Robert after she'd gotten her memory back seemed to fit. If this was Robert no wonder Anna loved him from the time they'd met.

"I was going to ask Dimitri to take you to his barber if you agreed, would that be OK?" He nodded, "Good I'll give him a call and I want to see the results so I think I might tag along."

While they waited they talked about what had happened the day before, he insisted that it was just instinct that made him act, he doesn't even really remember it, just that he saw the situation and did what was needed to stop it. When Dimitri got there a part of him wanted to call him Robert just to see if he'd answer, but when he and Alex had talked about what she was now suspecting she had told him very clearly not to say anything yet.

Not Jack was standing staring at the reflection in the mirror, "This is clearly not the face of someone named Jack, any idea what this handsome man should be called?" he asked with a playful grin. Yup cocky Alex thought but had to smile, the tone he said it in told her he was kidding around, "I bet this face turned a few heads."

"I have an idea about a name you might like but I think I'll tell you tomorrow in case you come up with one on your own. Why don't we talk tomorrow since we didn't today?"

"I think we can do that."

While Robert continued to look at himself Alex leaned over to Dimitri and whispered, "If that's not Robert he had a twin too." After they dropped him off at the boarding house Alex placed a call to Anna, she told her Dimitri was coming for her tonight if she wanted to bring Robin as well that was fine because this could affect her as well. She wouldn't give her any other information over the phone saying that it was extremely important and that she needed to talk to her about this in person. Once Anna agreed Dimitri dropped Alex off at home then left for the airport his private jet was already waiting.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Alex was sitting in her office nervously awaiting the arrival of her sister and niece. Dimitri was bringing them here and he was going to make sure they didn't see might be Robert before she'd had a chance to talk to them both. She jumped when someone knocked at her door, "Come in." She smiled and got up to hug Anna and Robin when they walked in. "I'm so glad you both came, sit please."

"You made it sound like we didn't really have a choice. What's going on?"

"Anna what I'm about to tell you if I'm right is life changing. I need you to hear me out, then we can decide what to do next."

Anna looked at Robin nervously, Robin gave her a little grin then took her hand and gave it a little squeeze. "OK, I guess you should start talking."

Alex had seen her niece smile before but that little grin, she had probably seen it before too, but this time it reminded her of might be Robert's. That's who he was in her mind now, she thought it was an improvement from not Jack. Alex started at the beginning explaining how the article in the paper had brought a mysterious man to her door, then went on to tell them about the conversations they'd had. When she told them about seeing his eyes they both gasped like she had. Then the transformation after he was clean shaven with short hair. "Listening to him admire his appearance, you knew he was kidding around but at the same time he was right."

"Dad knew he was good looking but he wasn't shallow," Robin started.

"Never shallow, he knew women looked but he didn't really care and there's a boyish charm to go with the looks."

Alex really hoped she was right about this, "I told him to come here this afternoon, so that's why I wanted to have a chance to talk to you."

"So this man knows me, and you swear he looks like Robert?"

Robin reached for her bag as Alex answered, "Anna he knew I wasn't you the minute he met me. Who else would know you that well? And the way he described you."

Robin passed an old photo of her parents to her aunt. "Mom that sounds a lot like the things he said in that letter." Then she looked at Alex, "I know it's an older picture of them but is this not Jack?"

Alex studied the picture, she smiled seeing her sister look so happy. Then she finally looked up, "I really think it is."

Anna and Robin couldn't stop their tears from falling, "He talks about seeing Anna in places and I believe he remembers other things but doesn't realize it. Robin, he might remember you but I don't think he realizes that he does."

Robin wiped away her tears then looked at her aunt, "What do you mean?" It was Anna's turn to hold her hand.

"After Dimitri met him he stopped to talk to him outside," she went on to explain about the little girl and his comment. "Dimitri said it was almost like he didn't know he'd said it."

"Like a flash of something but he forced himself to forget again," Robin added.

"They tried to make him forget but instead he figured out how to protect his memories by hiding them from himself," Anna said out loud but not to anyone. If Alex was right about this, it was life-changing.

Alex looked at her clock and realize they had been talking for hours, "We have about an hour before he gets here, and he is always on time, so what do you want to do?" Alex looked at the two women across from her, they both still looked shocked, "I'll go get us some coffees, give you some time to talk." They both nodded and Alex got up and left.

As soon as they were alone they both stood up and started pacing. Shaking out their bodies and taking a few deep breaths, their actions were so similar and it didn't go unnoticed. Anna and Robin looked at each other and smiled, "That was a lot to take in."

"Do you think it's possible mom, could this man really be dad?"

"I don't know, it sounds like him but I don't want to get my hopes up," Anna stopped and turned to Robin. "When Alex get back we'll talk about how we can find out for sure."

Robin nodded, "OK, mom we need to know today," then went and hugged her mom.

They were still standing together when Alex came back, "Hopefully that was enough time." Anna and Robin both took a coffee then sat down. They talked about the best way to move forwards, Alex would talk to him first, then Anna would come in. Robin said she could wait to see him if she had to, she just wanted to know if it really was him. Since he was going to be there soon Anna and Robin left to wait in another office.

If Alex felt this nervous she couldn't imagine what they were feeling right now. She was sitting at her desk doing some deep breathing exercises when he knocked. One last long exhale and she invited him in. "Hi," she looked up and smiled, "you know I must say that's quite an improvement."

He smiled, "Now not Anna you're married," there was a little twinkle as he said it and a half smile. She got the feeling he was very comfortable around her, he could let himself be close to who he really was with her.

"Um, I want to take a little different approach today," as she spoke she noticed he tensed up, not as relaxed as when he came in. "I'm going to tell you a little bit about me, my family, then maybe that might help you remember if you have family out there somewhere that might be looking for you."

"I don't think there is, I'd know, wouldn't I? I see faces but they're not in focus I see places but I don't know where they are. Maybe I wouldn't know."

He was the unsure second guessing man she'd called not Jack again. "Are you willing to try this?"

"Yeah what can it hurt?"

"Alright, well the best place to start is that I didn't have to most traditional upbringing and I know a little something about having your mind manipulated. My aunt kidnapped me at birth, then tried to turn me into someone else." He was listening very closely so she continued. "I had no idea that I had a sister until about three years ago, and when I met her I was even more surprised to find out I have a twin sister. She didn't know about me either, partly because we were separated at birth and partly because she had amnesia and didn't know who she was."

He let out a small laugh, "The three of us would make an interesting group, What's your name? I'm not sure."

Alex smiled at him then continued, "My sister was injured in an explosion in 1992, it was in 2001 that we found each other and she got her memory back. Like you, she had a man that would pop into her head and it turned out to be her husband. Do you think this Anna might be your wife?"

He closed his eyes and thought only of Anna picturing her face, one so much like Alex's. Then he saw a white vail, a pink hat she's looking at him with so much love in her eyes. A smile slowly comes to his lips, then he nods, "Yes. Outdoor weddings."

Alex nearly jumped out of her chair, he'd said weddings. She knew they'd married each other twice, this had to be Robert. "One more thing did you think of a name that's better suited to you then Jack?" Alex stood up and started walking towards the door.

"No, not really. Where are you going?"

"I want to try something you'll hear the name I'm thinking of for you when I get back I promise." Alex opened the door and hurried to the other office, as soon as she opened it she looked at Anna. "Where were the two of you married?"

"In a little village in Italy by a fountain, and at the Shakespearian Gardens in Port Charles."

"So outdoor weddings."

Anna nodded, "Yes."

Alex smiled brightly at her, "I think it's time for you to come say hello to your husband. Anna, I'm positive it's him." Anna and Robin were holding each other's hands, almost afraid to believe it could be true. "When we go in there the first thing I want you to say is his name. I told him I have a suggestion for a name and I want you to say it."

Anna took a deep breath then looked at Robin, "Go find out if that's dad." They hugged each other then Anna walked over to Alex and they walked down the hall together.

When they got to the door Alex told her to go in first. Slowly Anna opened the door, the man in the room was standing by the window, Robert hates being kept waiting she thought. She took a slow deep breath to calm herself, "Robert?"

He was looking out the window thinking about the visions of Anna he had just seen. He can clearly see two separate weddings. Then she said his name, she'd never spoke to him before and his breath caught in his throat, no he had actually heard his name. He turned, there standing by the still open door, "Anna?" He took off his sunglasses to make sure he was really seeing her. Frozen to the spot, he mouth was suddenly dry, she slowly started to move towards him. She's here, they told him she was dead why was all of this suddenly in his head they told she died in the explosion he'd been in. Then it changes, he can hear their boss introduce them, he had never seen anyone as beautiful as her, in a blink of an eye he knew he needed her, needed to know her, needed to love her. A striking red dress, she took his breath away as she entered the room. Meeting her in a bar he hadn't seen her in years. Her tying him to a pillar, with her stockings. He started to breathe a little heavier, feeling overwhelmed by the memories that were flooding his mind. He was still watching her. Anna was now right in front of him, "Anna? My Anna."

She reached up and touched his face and he inhaled shapely, "Robert, it really is you."

He tentatively reached up and touched her cheek, "You wouldn't stay hidden, I needed you safely hidden away but you were always there."

"I know, and you were there with me even when I didn't know who I was."

He took her in his arms, and she wrapped her arms around his waist. Robin had tried waiting in the other office but needed to know, she saw Alex still standing by the door, a smile on her face. Robin stopped before she got to the doorway as much as she wanted to see him she knew it was best to wait. When Alex notice her getting closer she looked right at her and smiled, then nodded. There was instantly a smile on Robin's face.

Robert leaned back there were tears in his eyes to match Anna, their hands stayed at each other's waists not wanting to move away from each other. "It's all coming so fast, my head is spinning so many memories of you, but there's something missing. I know there is. There something I'm still missing, where's?" He shook his head trying to figure out what was missing, the flashes of memories there were so many of Anna and so many of those memories had a little girl. A beautiful little girl so much like her mother. An actual sob escaped his lips, "Our daughter."

Anna started crying, "She here, Robin's here."

He pulled her close again, "Robin." He smiled and exhaled, "I thought I had lost everything, but you're here, you're really here."

In the hallway, Alex looked over at Robin, "He just asked about you, he remembers you."

Robin rushed over and hugged her aunt, as much as she wanted to run in and hug her father this would do for now. Then she stepped into the doorway, there holding each other were her parents. She had lost them both and she thought it was a miracle when she found her mom, but to suddenly have her father back too, she didn't think shook even described what she was feeling. She was slowly inching towards them, "Is there room for me in that hug?" Robert turned when he heard her voice, before him stood a beautiful young woman. There was no question this was his little girl all grown up. "Hi daddy."

"Robin! Come here," he took a step toward her and wrap her in his arms, Anna's hand were around them both. When they stopped crying they slowly let each other go, "I think I need to sit down." Robert sank heavily into one of the chairs.

Robert had his head in his hands, "It's a lot to process," Anna was kneeling beside him. "You can't control how or when they come but it's good to have memories."

Alex finally re-entered the room, "So I take it the name I had in mind was the right one."

Robert look up at her, "Yes it is not Anna, I mean Alex," he flashed her a little smile, "You could have said I have a twin named Anna three weeks ago."

"I didn't know what your connection to her was and knowing her past I wasn't going to put her in any danger. It was two days ago when I actually saw you're eyes that I first thought you might be Robert. I had seen pictures of you so that's why I suggested the makeover, I needed to see what you actually looked like. I sent Dimitri to get your family as soon as we dropped you off yesterday."

Robert got up and gave her a hug, "Thank you, thank you so much."

"I knew the day we met I had to help you."

Robert went and sat back down, Robin stood behind him a hand on his shoulder and Anna sat beside him holding his hand, "Is it all going to start coming back now?"

"I think all the important thinks will, Robert, I don't think you had amnesia. Anna put it best, it was as if to protect your memories you hid them away even from yourself training yourself not to think about them. If you didn't think about them the men couldn't take them from you. It might take a little time for it all to come back or it could just continue now, I really don't know."

"Alex I want you to do a full exam on him, we don't know what kind of injuries he had from the explosion or after, we need to know everything is OK."

"I will run any tests you want tomorrow, tonight I think we all go back to my house. There's room for everyone, and it will give you all time to talk."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When they got to her house Alex smiled as she watches Anna and Robert walk to the door together. Since they had first seen each other they had only been out of physical contact for a few minutes. Anna had even gone into the boarding house with him to collect his belongings. They were holding each other's hand as if they thought the other might vanish if they let go. Robin one the other hand was just watching them, "He's really here," Alex told her as they followed her parents up the walk.

Robin smiled over at her aunt, "That's my dad, my dad is alive." Alex put her arm around her shoulder and they followed Anna and Robert up to the house. Robert and Anna had hardly spoken since they had left Alex's office. Once they were inside Anna lead Robert into the sitting room. Robin looked at Alex "Will they be allowed to talk uninterrupted in there?"

"Yeah, I'll make sure that they are left alone."

When they sat down on the sofa, Anna turned and reached up and took off Robert's glasses, "It's not that bright in here and I need to look into your eyes."

"It's getting better, I think I wear them out of habit inside now, really it's just sunlight that bothers me now, even that's gotten a lot better."

"Alex told us about the things you've told her what you've been through, and what's happened since you found her."

He touched her cheek, "This isn't a dream Anna, you're really here and I have actual memories in my head now."

"You're really here too," she smiled back, "It can be very overwhelming when the memories start coming, trust me I know. Have you started remembering anything else?"

"My head is spinning with every moment of you in my life when Alex asked me if you could be my wife that was the first time I remembered something that was actually about my life before. At first, it was just you in your wedding dresses looking at me, once I was alone I started remembering the weddings."

"You knew me though and you knew Alex wasn't me."

"That was all I knew, I didn't know who I was anymore. Once the memories of you were unlocked I saw Robin and I knew she was our daughter but that's about all I have right now things related to the two of you."

Anna smiled at him, "You knew you had a daughter before that, you mentioned her to Dimitri."

"I did, when?"

"The day the two of you were talking outside a little dark haired girl went by and you said my daughter would be grown by now,"

"She'd be as beautiful as her mother. I didn't think that was something I said out loud. I saw a flash of a little girl, I was sure that was just a thought in my head, but then the vision was gone and I put her out of my mind."

She squeezed his hand, "You tucked her back into her safe place. To make them think you didn't remember the past you taught yourself not to think about it, any of it, right down to your own name."

"Or yours I didn't have a name to go with your face until after I came here and realized Alex wasn't the woman in my head," he smiled at her still amazed she was really there. "I'm seeing some of the same faces with us in those memories but I haven't got names to go with them."

She could tell he was a little annoyed by not being able to remember more, "It will come. Like Alex said we think this is actually a self-defense measure that you've put in place. We can talk about anything you want that might help you put names to the faces you're seeing. It might take you seeing more people you know to remember."

"It might not, I might have only protected the most important people. What if you and Robin were the only memories I refused to let go of."

Anna touched his face, "You would have held onto other people as well, there might be things you don't remember like the name of your fifth grade teacher was but I think you'll remember your friends."

"I want to remember who I was, what I was. I was trying to save you when we were in that tanker explosion. Faison had taken you away from me, people were saying that you left me for another man, for him, but I knew the truth. I knew how much we love each other, you would never do that to me."

"I was taken from you, all I wanted was to be home with you and Robin. Robert, you didn't even notice that you said that bastards name. It's in there just waiting to come out."

"Alex said you had amnesia, who was with our daughter? I must have left her with someone I trusted."

"You did, there were several people that were there for her. There are things she's going to want to tell you but that can wait. For right now I just want us to talk," she touched his cheek again. He reached up and touched her hair, letting his finger run through it. She smiled he had always loved playing with her hair.

"I've been gone since '92 are you still mine, are we still married?"

"I think we should talk about that later." She could kill Holly at this moment for not signing those papers all those years ago, how was she going to explain that to him.

He looked down, "I guess I shouldn't be surprised, that's a long time for you to wait for a dead man."

She put a hand on both sides of his face lifting it so he was looking at her. "One, I am single. Two I had no memories until three years ago, and when I finally remembered you my heart broke when I realized what I'd lost. Even before I remembered you I was hoping you had survived too." She explained about how she met Alex, about finding out who she was but not being herself. Robin coming and finding her, then reading the letter he had left their daughter that was the key to him, to it all, to knowing who she really was again.

"So you didn't remember it all at once either?"

"No, I knew about my life before I remembered it, Dimitri's brother was looking into my past and met Robin saying he wanted to write an article about me and she gave him some pictures. She came to Pine Valley to talk to him some more, and when I heard her voice I knew it was her before I even saw her. I knew what you looked like so I knew you were the man in my head but I couldn't remember any of it. Then I read your letter and it came back all of it, I wasn't just Anna the woman that was so lost, I was Anna Devane, strong independent but heartbroken. One of the first things I remembered was the explosion and I was sure I had seen you die."

"I was thrown backward by the blast then I remember getting dragged and thrown into a smaller boat. I was in so much pain, I think I blacked out after that. I'm not really sure what happened after that."

"It doesn't matter, we're back together now."

"The unstoppable team of Scorpio and Devane. The best thing that ever happened to me was Sean introducing us."

Anna smiled he had just remembered more, he mentioned Sean, had he known his last name? "You were always my favorite partner." She leaned towards him wanting to kiss him, but then leaned back maybe that wasn't a good idea yet.

He was thinking about something then said, "We were at Sean penthouse the last time I saw Robin, I told her I had to go after you. I knew there was a chance that might be the last time I saw her."

"You remember Sean now?"

"What?"

She smiled and shook her head, "You've said his name twice now, the man that introduced us. He's a very close friend, sometime we couldn't be sure we could trust him but he was always an important part of our life."

Robert closed his eyes, he had said that name. Slowly it started to come, they'd had many adventures together, and Anna was right they hadn't always been on the same side, but the three of them always seemed to end up back together in the end. So many secrets, the worst kind of betrayal he had broken them up, but he gave away the bride when they got remarried. He was even Robin's godfather, "Sean Donely, my best friend and a damn fine spy, he was always ready with a bad joke."

Anna throws her arms around his neck, "See it's in there. Oh, honey, we'll get there you'll remember it all."

He pulled her closer needed to feel her body against him, "I know I can, now that I have you." He leaned back so he could look her in the eyes, her arms were still around his neck. He was sure she'd wanted to kiss him before, he put one hand on her cheek, and grinned. There was a little gleam in his eye she'd know anywhere he was going to kiss her, Anna gave him a little smile then they both moved slowly towards each other. At first, their lips just brushed against each other, then they came together softly, gently. Neither of them wanting to rush, both feeling a little nervous. Then that oh so familiar need for each other was there, their kiss deepened when her lips parted he playfully bit her low lip, then their tongues found each other. Then there was a knock, slowly they ended the kiss they didn't care if someone walked in, they smiled at each other before looking to see who had come in. "Really the first time I kiss your sister in thirteen years and you pick now to come in?"

Alex was smiling even if she was a little embarrassed. "Sorry, um I thought you might like something to eat, the rest of us already have, I just wanted to bring this in. Robin did say that you would go searching for food if you got hungry and that I should just leave you alone."

Robert looked at Anna, "I think she should come in for a while I need to know about what you both have been doing. I don't care what it is I need to know maybe hearing about your lives will help, she can tell me what it was like living with my brother." His eyes lit up with a genuine smile, he turned back to Anna, "Ah, I have a brother!" he said excitedly, "Mac that's who I left her with. You're right Luv it's coming." He gave her hug and she planted another kiss on him.

Alex smiled at them then turned to leave, "I'm sending your daughter in, I'm just saying." As she left she heard them both start laughing, had she ever heard Anna laugh like that she wondered? She could hear their happiness.

They were eating when Robin came in, she smiled and gave Robert a big hug before sitting down. They explained that Robert wanted to know about her life so she knew she was going to have to tell him about her HIV status, just like Anna knew she was going to have to tell him about David. They talked for hours telling him as much as they could, he was so proud that his little girl was now a doctor. He had cried and apologized for not being there for her when she lost Stone. He seemed to understand and accept that Anna had briefly been married, but admitted he was happy she was single now. Robin had told him everything from finding out they had 'died' to finding Anna and them rebuilding their relationship.

He had asked a few questions but mostly had just listened to them. He knew that Mac, Felicia, Tiffany, and Sean were the ones that had been there the most for Robin until Sean and Tiffany had to move. As they had talked he did remember some things about his friends but not everything. He also asked if Holly had stayed with Robin like he had asked her. They told him she had but weren't sure how to tell him that Holly had never signed the divorce papers he had given her, maybe he hadn't remembered that yet. They were talking about something else when he looked at Anna, "Holly thought I was dead. She didn't sign the papers, did she? That what you meant by we'd talk about it later."

Anna touched his face, "We'll get it taken care of as soon as possible we need to get you some ID, then once you are no longer dead we can get you divorced and then you and I are free to do whatever we want," Anna promised.

"I want to be with you, with my family."

"You won't get any argument from me."

Robin smiled, of course, they'd want to be together, the fact they had both 'died' was the only reason they weren't still together. "It's late and I could use some sleep." She hugged them both, "Um, I told Alex to put dad's stuff in the same room as yours, I kind of assumed that,"

"That I would want to be in his arms tonight," Anna said with a smile.

She looked at Robert to make sure that was what he wanted as well, "We've barely been two feet apart since seeing each other. The only way I'm going to bed tonight is with you in my arms." After Robin had left he pulled her close again. "I think I need to get some rest, I don't know if my mind will stop so I can actually sleep but if Alex is going to run a bunch of tests on me I should try right."

"Yeah, I think we've talked enough for one day. Come on Scorpio, time to sleep." Anna got up and took his hand he let himself be pulled off the couch. Hand in hand they walked down the hall, Anna was sure she'd be in the same room she usually stayed in when she visited. When they got there they saw their things waiting for them. "Are we changing or just crawling into bed?"

"I think change, we'll be more comfortable, and I don't think we're ready to make love. I just really want to hold you tonight Luv."

"Good, that's exactly what I was thinking." Once they had both changed and in bed, Anna happily ran her hand along his bare chest, he had on pajama bottoms but she was glad she could touch him. She noticed how fit he was, he could use a little sun she thought with a smile but he seemed to be in good shape. Hopefully, he would get a clean bill of health tomorrow.

He was on his back with Anna cuddled into his left side like she always did. She had her head on his shoulder he was sure it would be on his chest before long with most of her body leaning on him. It had been so long since he'd held her, but there's nothing that compared to having her in his arms again. To his surprise, he was able to sleep and better then he had in years.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When Robert woke up he didn't want to open his eyes, he could feel the weight of the body that was mostly on him, he knows it's Anna but what if he opened his eyes and she wasn't there what if it had all just been a vivid dream. Then she shifted and started running her fingers through his chest hairs. "Good morning." That was her voice it was her, she was here, slowly he opened his eyes.

She was smiling up at him, "Good morning," he smiled and kissed her. "Yeah, you're real."

"So are you. I don't think either of us moved an inch last night." She turned to lay on her back then stretched, "I was thinking about contacting Sean while Alex runs tests on you, he can get in contact with the WSB and hopefully they can fast track some ID for you. They might want medical proof so Alex may need to fill out some forms."

"Yeah, I'm fine with that. Wait, the men that had me, I think the only reason I was released was because they believed I had no memory left, I could be targeted if they find out I already know who I am."

"That's true, but who do you think arranged that?"

"Faison maybe, it's would make sense."

"He's believed to be dead, killed in a boat explosion actually. If he is alive and in hiding I don't think he's going to make a move against you, and the men that had you do you think they are going to come looking for you?"

"No, they're more of the sick weirdo type not the big bad take people away kind." Robert rolled toward her his body now over hers, he kissed her passionately. Then leaned back and smiled at her, "Not yet but we'll make love soon."

She put her arms around him and pulled him close, "I really have you back." Then they got up and started getting dressed.

They were laughing when they found Robin and Alex in the dining room, "I know you're making that up Scorpio because you can't remember anything."

"No this I remember, I definitely remember this Devane." He pulled her close and whispered something in her ear.

"Oh! That was the night before we had to go for a swim," then she smiled and slapped his arm and started to laugh. "You would remember that."

"It was very enjoyable," then he gave her a mischievous smile, "you were a married woman less the 24 hours after that." He kissed her cheek, "I'm positive everything about you and Robin has come back."

She smiled at him, "If you remember that I think you might be right." They sat at the table and noticed Alex and Robin smiling at them.

"How did you sleep?" Alex asked.

"Better then I have in years," Robert told her, he started filling his plate and putting things on Anna's as well.

"I swear we didn't move an inch, we just held each other." She was watching what Robert was giving her. "Some of that fruit as well, you have some too" Anna poured coffee for her and Robert, "After I've talked to an old friend there may be some forms that you'll need to fill out to confirm that Robert's alive."

"Yeah, I will do whatever to help get this straightened out," Alex agreed. She smiled again watching them, "I hope I'll have house guests for a little longer."

"Well until I have valid ID I can't leave the country so I'll stay," Robert told her with a grin.

"You are exactly like Anna described you. I saw little hints before I was sure, but now that you know who you are," she smiled and shook her head. "I should have figured it out when you told me about Anna. I actually thought about calling her that night," she admitted.

"I left because I remembered being told over and over that she was dead, but to answer your question from that day. Yes, I love her, that has never changed." He looked at Anna, "Do you remember what I told you on our honeymoon?"

"Of course I do." She smiled, "You never stopped loving me all that time we were apart not for one instant."

"It's still true Anna, I do love you." Robin watched her parents she was so happy to have them both back and that they still felt the same about each other.

Anna leaned over, "I love you so much," she smiled and they kissed each other. Again Robin and Alex were smiling at them, but they weren't paying attention to them and didn't notice. When they were all done their breakfast they left for the clinic

...

When Alex took Robert in to start the exam Anna pulled out her phone, "Isn't it a little early to be calling Uncle Sean, I assume that the old friend you're calling?"

"Yes it is, and I don't care what time it is in Boston, he needs to get started on this asap."

Anna waited impatiently for someone to answer the phone, "This had better be a matter of life and death. Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"I have no idea what time it is there, and you could say this is a matter of life and death."

"Anna?"

"Hi Sean. You are going to want to put on some very strong coffee, you aren't going back to sleep after this."

"What's going on, is Robin OK?"

"Robin's fine, we're both in Budapest." She could tell he was starting to wake up a little now. "I am going to tell you something and you might want to be sitting down."

"I am," then he yawned, "I'm still in bed."

"OK, that works. Sean, Robert is alive."

"WHAT?"

Anna peaked into the exam room, they weren't doing anything at the moment so she walked inside. "He's alive, and right in front of me." She handed her phone to Robert.

"You're sure, you're not just seeing things?"

"The only thing she's seeing is your favorite Aussie, it's been a long time Donely?"

"Robert? How is this possible? Where have you been?"

"Those are all really good questions and you will get the answers but I am in the middle of a medical exam, so I will let you talk to Anna again. There are things we need you to get working on for me." Then he handed the phone back to Anna, she smiled at him then turned and left the room again.

"So convinced that's your old buddy?"

"Robert's alive, Anna this is incredible." They started talking about everything that needed to be done and how much the WSB could do to get this mess sorted out quickly. When they were done the call Anna was quite satisfied, there will be papers there later on today to fill out to start the process of Robert become officially not dead.

It was a long day of waiting for Anna and Robin, they were amused when people would come over to talk to Anna thinking she was Alex, but that had all but stopped now. Anna had been quite a lot of the time, it was really sinking in that she has Robert back. When two very serious looking gentlemen showed up Anna knew they were WSB agent there to see for themselves that Robert was alive. Anna walked right over to them, "Hello, are you looking for Dr. Alaxandra Merrick, Robert Scorpio or Anna Devane."

"We were told to talk to Anna Devane and that she would help us find the other two."

"Yes, I will. Oh ID first, never can be too careful." Once she confirmed they were WSB she took them to Alex's office. "Robert is getting a complete physical today so have a seat and I'll tell them your here."

The agents sat down just as Robin walked in, "They'll be here in a few minutes, dad's getting a cat scan. Alex isn't messing around, she's checking everything."

"Alex knows if she misses anything she'll have to deal with me," Anna told her with a smile.

"She won't miss anything because there isn't anything wrong with him. Dad looks like he's still in good shape even if he was living in horrific conditions for almost thirteen years."

"Yes he is, when he took off his shirt off last night," Anna started fanning herself.

"Mom!" she said with a bit of a giggle.

She started laughing, "What? We just held each other, his shirt wasn't required for that."

"Excuse me miss, I think it's better if you leave we are here on official WSB business."

"You are here to confirm that my father Robert Scorpio is in fact alive. In 1992 he and my mother Anna Devane were pronounced dead by the WSB. I was 14 years old and I was told I had lost both of my parents, it was all a lie. The WSB black box my mother saying she was a trader who had gone willingly with Cesar Faison, then black box my father for trying to save her and prove her innocents. The WSB was hoping they had all died, or maybe they help them vanish I'm not sure, but I'm staying right here."

Anna smiled at the two officers, "Yeah she the child of two WSB agents and undoubtedly knows more about this situation then either of you does, she stays."

"I'm not sure we can allow that."

"Who sent you here? Does the name Sean Donely ring a bell?" Anna saw them look at each other, "Yeah so you know that's who notified your bosses. Well, why don't you ask Robin who he is?"

"Sean Donely has worked for the WSB off and on since the '60's, he was head of the WSB in Paris in the mid '70's and he introduced my parents when they both worked for him. He also happens to be one of my god-fathers, Frisco Jones, I'm sure you've heard of him, also a WSB agent, yeah he's another god-father."

The agents looked at each other and had a hushed conversation, "She does seem to know more than we do so it should be fine that she stays."

"She might not be an agent but the WSB has been affecting her life since before she was born. I take it you're here to check that I really am breathing."

The men looked at the two people that walked into the office then back at Anna, "Yes we are. We will also take some photos to get you knew identification," said the first agent.

The second pulled a folder out of his briefcase, "Dr. Merrick? We need you to fill out these forms to confirm that you have indeed examed this man."

Annoyed that the agents kept looking back and forth between her and Anna, "What you've never seen twins before, yes Anna and I are twins." She took the folder and started looking over the papers, "Would you like a report of his condition when he first found me? He saw a picture of this face and was hoping it was that face."

"That could get a little confusing, have they ever tried to trick you?" laughed the agent taking photos of Robert.

"Since you don't know them, or our history I won't punch you for asking that. I knew Alex was not Anna as soon as I met her, and I'd just spent thirteen years in a hell hole."

Anna walked over to her sister, "Are there any more test that you want to run?"

"No that was the last one. I get the feeling this could take a while."

"Standard debriefing, they'll ask him everything like three or four times then we should be able to leave so get comfy."

"He is in good health, with a better diet he will get even healthier, but it's only been about a month since he was released. I could tell there had been trauma but no lasting effects and the cat scan should no head trauma."

"So he's OK, I have him back and he's OK."

"Yes, I don't even have to tell you to take it easy when the times comes," she gave Anna a knowing smile.

"That's good because we don't really take it easy. Well, the first time," Anna smiled sweetly, "he was so wonderful."

"Oh that's right I forgot." She smiled over at Robert, "you two really have shared a lot. Was that what he was whispering about this morning?"

"No," Anna smiled mischievously, "on the run, under the stars, you have no idea the things that can happen, especially when you're madly in love with your partner." Anna and Alex both giggled, then Anna said she should let her get back to her paperwork. Anna wandered back over to Robin, they sat and talked while the others finished what they needed to do.

...

It was just after seven when they got back to Alex's, the agents assured Robert that they had everything that they needed and he should have valid ID as Robert Scorpio again in a matter of days.

As soon as they were back Robert took Anna's hand and lead her to their room. "Come here," he was pulling her towards the bed, "I want to hold you and I'm tired so I want to lie down while I do that." Anna smiled at him, she wouldn't mind cuddling for a little while either, she crawled on to the bed and he smiled and snuggled up behind her. "So there are few things that I want to take care of right away."

"OK, what are they?" She loved having him pressed up against her.

"Well the first thing is I need a lawyer, I want to get divorce papers drawn up and this time Holly will sign them. I told her it was over before I went after you, we shouldn't still be married. Then there's the fact I knew there's still lots missing, lots I don't remember."

"Alex said there wasn't any head trauma, you'll remember you just need to give it time."

"I think I might want to go to Port Charles. Just a quick visit maybe take a drive around or a walk on the docks. I should go and visit Mac, seeing him should trigger some memories."

"I'm not sure Robin would want to join us, she's still sore about the things that happened before she left."

"Well we can mention it, I still think it will help me. Anna, do you think there is any way of finding out why this was done to me?" Robert asked then started kissing her neck.

"I don't know honey. Would we be asking for problems if we start looking into that?"

"Maybe but I would hate to be caught off guard if whoever it was decided to come after me."

Robert nibbled on her ear lob then went back to kissing her neck. "Um, don't you still think it was Faison?" Anna was having trouble concentrating on the conversation.

"He was on that boat with us and someone pulled me off of there. How did you get off the boat?"

"I don't want you to stop what you're doing but this conversation needs me to be able to think clearly."

"Then kiss me." Anna started to turn in his arms, when he kissed her it was a slow sensual kiss, her hand went around his neck holding him close. He started kissing down her jaw line then asked, "So about my question." They both started laughing and he pulled her with him as he rolled onto his back, "We can't get carried away right now, I'm tired and I don't want to disappoint."

Anna was lying partly on top of him, "That and the door is still open, I can wait a little longer" she smiled and kissed him softly. "So what was the question how did I get off the boat and who got you off the boat?" Robert nodded, "I don't know how I got off the boat. I remember the explosion but in all the chaos afterward, there was other smaller explosion and I must have been injured during all of that because I don't know what happened. As for you I swear I thought I'd seen you die right before my eyes."

"So neither of us actually know how we survived that night," Robert concluded.

"Robin told me that Sean and Mac went to WSB headquarters for answers, they apparently had pictures from that night. There were pictures of both of us on that tanker just before the explosion."

"So add talk to Sean to the to-do list." Anna's head was now resting on his shoulder, "and try to get a little rest before it's time to eat."

"Yeah, we should do that." Anna smiled and closed her eyes, Robert kissed the top of her head then put his head back and closed his eyes as well.

When Robin went to get her parents for dinner she stopped in the doorway and watched them, they were both asleep and she hated to disturb them but knew they needed to eat. She smiled thinking about the few times she had gone into their room when they had been married and living as a family. They always looked so peaceful and they had always seemed to be touching. Anna was partly draped over Robert and they looked content. She went and sat on the corner of the bed she smiled then asked, "Are either of you hungry?"

Anna started to wake up, "We could have stayed sleeping."

"Yes, but then you would be hungry in the middle of the night."

"She's right Luv," Robert said as he stretched, "We need a good nights rest." Slowly Anna rolled over, "Oh you were keeping me warm," then Robert rolled over to her and put his arms around her again.

"You know you have to actually get out of the bed if you want to come eat." They all started laughing, then Robin got up, "I'll be back with a glass of cold water if you're not down there in five minutes."

"She wouldn't?"

"I think she would," Anna told him and they started laughing again.

It felt so good to laugh again, to truly be happy it had been so long since he had felt joy. Having his family with him, just yesterday he couldn't have imagined feeling this happy or this loved. "We better get down there." After they had eaten they all visited for a little while before heading up to bed. Throughout the day Robert had remembered a few more things but nothing like the flood of memories from the day before. Like last night Robert and Anna spent the night in each other's arms, neither of them felt the needed to rush to do anything more.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Anna was waiting for Robert when he got out of the shower, "What do you want to do today?" she asked.

"I think I need to get started on that list of things to do. Maybe contact Sean, would Alex or Dimitri know a lawyer that would be willing to help me. I don't care if I was declared legally dead. I don't want anything hanging over us moving forwards."

"I'm sure Dimitri will, we can talk to him this morning."

"Well let's go talk him then." Robert took her hand and they went down to breakfast. Once they sat down, Alex smiled that today it was Anna that was putting food on both their plates. They both seemed to know what the other one would and wouldn't want. "Alex, is Dimitri joining us this morning?"

"Yes, he just had to take a business call. He should be in here shortly."

"Do you just eat whatever you're given or do you really know what the other one wants?"

"We have spent a lot of time together on assignments, stakeouts, on the run and even as a couple. You tend to figure out what people like," Anna told her with a smile. "Showing up at each other's office with food was a regular occurrence."

"Oh, the always changing offices, Robert does that make sense now?" Alex asked.

"Yes," he smiled, "as commissioner I had what four different offices and a temporary one after the bombing. Anna and I, then her and Sean had the PI office so I was seeing her in actual places that we had been together."

"You were starting to let yourself remember things. Once you were away from those men, you were allowing yourself to think about the woman in your head, even if you didn't realize it."

Robert thought about it for a moment, "I guess I was. That article couldn't have come out at a better time, I was staring at it and knew I had to come here."

"Dad if you didn't remember mom how did you know Alex wasn't her?"

"First when I saw her walking towards me and then when she spoke it wasn't right, how she carried herself and her mannerisms, she was not the woman in my head even if she did look like her."

"That connection wasn't there, you would have known Anna by the way you respond to her."

"I guess that was part of it too." They were still talking about that when Dimitri came in. After they were done eating, Robert told him about wanting to talk to a lawyer. Dimitri knew just who they needed to talk to so he and Robert went to his home office leaving the ladies to talk.

Once they were alone Alex asked Anna and Robin to join her in the sitting room, she wanted to talk to both of them about the fact Robert was now back in their life. When they were all seated again Alex looked at them both, "So has it completely sunk in that Robert is alive?"

"I think it has, I'm sure there's going to be times where I'm going to feel a little overwhelmed and I'll need to take a minute. When I got mom back that would happen, I just needed a little time so I knew it wasn't a dream."

"He's back, I don't even feel like it has to sink in. I think the fact I went through something similar helps, I didn't know who I was so I didn't come back, he couldn't come back. I want to help him adjust to being free and I want us to have what we had before. It would be a lie if I said it was a given that we aren't going to struggle and fight." Then she smiled, "OK, it wouldn't be us if there wasn't fighting. I mean it's going to take work and there are still things we don't know about, like what was done to him."

"Are you going to try and find out who did this to him?" Robin asked.

"We've talked about it, I think it might cause us more problems, whoever it was might come after him again. We might find out things we didn't need to know that will cause problems, but I think we need to, even if it's just so we know who might come after him or us."

"And there's that element of danger that always seems to hang around you." Alex took her sister's hand, "We will help you however we can, you all deserve to have a life where there isn't a constant threat waiting to tear apart your lives again."

They were still talking when Robert and Dimitri entered the room, Robert came and sat beside Anna, quietly he asked, "Have you talked to Robin about Port Charles yet?" She shook her head so he took her hand, "Once I have proper ID and Dimitri's man has tracked down Holly I want to get started, we can stop where ever to get the papers signed then on to Port Charles."

Anna nodded then they looked at Robin, and Robert explained what they wanted to do and why then asked if she wanted to come with them. Robin wasn't keen on the idea of going back to Port Charles but would love to visit Mac, Maxie, and Georgie, maybe a few others and it would be amazing to be there with both of her parents again so she agreed. If Robin was going to take time off to go with them to Port Charles she would have to return to Paris for a few days to take care of a few things there. Dimitri told her he would arrange for his jet to take her whenever she was ready. Depending on how long it takes to get what Robert needs they may just pick her up on their way. Once it was agreed that Robin was leaving this afternoon, Robert asked Anna to go out to dinner with him that evening.

Dimitri had insisted on taking Robert to get some new clothes, if he was going to impress Anna he needed something a little nicer then the clothes he had been left with. Not that Anna would complain about how he looked in jeans but Robert agreed he needed something new.

While they were out shopping and after Robin had been dropped off, Anna looked through Alex's closet for something nice to wear. Anna was very excited about their night out together, it was going to be wonderful just the two of them out where no one knows who they are. She smiled thinking about tonight, she was sure it would be dinner maybe some dancing just what they needed, and she knew how it would end. Robert might not have come right out and said it but she knew he wanted to wait, he wanted to know himself better before they made love. Something elegant she thought nothing too extravagant just a little something she can feel flirty in.

Before they returned to the house Robert had put on one of his new suits and picked up flowers, he grinned just a little thinking that he was actually a little nervous about their date. This was his wife, the last person he shouldn't be nervous around but he had spent a very long time alone and she had been through her own turmoil. He was sure neither of them was going to walk away, but he wanted to make sure he didn't become dependent on her as the connection to his past.

"Anna is a very strong independent woman. Even when her memory was still gone, there was a determination to find out the answers she needed. Once it was all back and she had remembered the love you two had shared. Alex and I noticed two things, one she was very different than the woman who we had first met, so much more self assured. The second thing was even if she didn't let it show she was heartbroken."

"She told me one of the first things she remembered about me was that she had seen me die. That would have hit her hard and she wouldn't have opened up to anyone about that pain. Well, Robin eventually maybe."

"I just want you to know she loves you so don't be nervous about tonight or about the future, she wants to be with you."

"I don't doubt it but I also have to be realistic, it has been almost 13 years. That's a lot of time, a lot can change in that time."

Dimitri looked at him and smiled, "That hasn't changed," Robert smiled back then they rode in silence.

The plan was for Anna to be ready when they got there. She'd pick the perfect dress for tonight and was admiring her reflection when Alex came in and told her Robert was waiting for her. "You look beautiful, and I'm not the only one that will think that." Then she smiled at Anna "I must say Robert cleans up nicely."

Anna looked over and smiled, "He looks good all the time, well he does to me," then they started to giggle.

"He is a very good looking man, whose only interested in you. What's more attractive than that?" Anna only smiled in response then they left the room together.

When they got downstairs Robert was waiting with flowers and a smile. Anna couldn't believe how good he looked, his dark suit hanging perfectly on him. She couldn't believe she was actually about to go out on a date with Robert with everything that has happened she never thought they would ever be together again.

When he looked up at her his breath caught, she was stunning. The black dress was elegant, it hugged her form perfectly but not too tightly, she looked radiant. She met Robert at the bottom of the stair and he gave her the flowers and kiss on the cheek, "You look stunning a true beauty."

"Thank you," she smiled and took a moment to admire Robert, "You look amazing." Alex came over she took the flowers and told them to enjoy their night. Robert offered Anna his arm and they left together. "There's going to be dancing tonight right? It feels like a dream but it even better because you are really here with me," Anna told him as they rode to the restaurant.

"Of course there's going to be dancing, and I will try not to step on your toes," he told her with a grin. "This isn't a dream."

When they got to the restaurant it was just what Robert had wanted a quaint little place, with a little dance floor the perfect place for a romantic even without any distractions. They were shown to a table and Robert ordered a bottle of wine. "Anna I think we need to talk about the separation and what that time apart is going to mean for us going forward."

This was a lot more serious then she thought he was going to be tonight, "I think you're right and even though it was a long time, it's not really. I mean you were held in one place for years, you couldn't even be sure how long. I didn't know who I was until three years ago, now we both have missing time but I'm sure you'll get most of it back. I love you and want to be with you, you've come back to me why wouldn't I want to be you? I love you, Robert."

"And I do love you, Anna, I want a life with you but I have to know me as well and I want you to help me get more memories back. That's why I feel like I need to see places and people, Mac, Sean, and Holly"

"Can't Holly just get served with the papers?" Anna asked, then added, "I guess she might want proof you're alive."

"I have to see Holly in person, seeing her again should help me get some more things back. I hate that I know there are these big gaps, and yeah things are coming back slowly but names aren't. I know the face and I can even see happy times with them but their names are gone. While I talked to you that first night the names were coming with the memories. I need to have more conversations like that, but with people that will trigger different memories, does that make sense?"

"Of course it does, there are different people that will have more bearing on certain parts of your life that are still waiting to be unlocked, of course, I'll help you."

"Thank you, Anna," they were almost done their meal when Robert smiled at her. "I haven't done much dancing lately, are you willing to risk a spin around the floor with me?"

She smiled sweetly at him, "If it means I get to be in your arms I'll willingly risk my toes," she told him then they both started to laugh. Anna had always loved dancing with Robert and even though she liked to tease him he had only ever stepped on her toes a couple times and they had both been intoxicated at the time. When they were finished Robert lead her to the little dance floor where they dance the night away. They would take breaks to have another drink and by the time they were ready to leave they were both feeling no pain. "I think it's time for you to take me home," Anna told him slurring her words only slightly.

"I think it is." Robert took her arm and they happily left together. Robert was fighting his desire, he knew they both wanted to be together but he wouldn't cross that line yet, He knew Anna understood but he felt like tonight was going to really test them. They had shared a bed every night since finding each other but tonight the alcohol is making everything seem like a good idea. The car that had brought them was still waiting, Robert smiled and laughed a little to himself. "This new family comes with perks, the driver is very handy, and the digs are pretty nice too."

"You mean my long last twin and her very rich husband?" Anna tried to look serious when she asked the question, but started laughing. "How crazy is this, oh hey you have a twin who can help fix your head."

"Oh and just let me go talk to your daughter, check on her for you."

Anna looked at him, they were both smiling, "Edmond going to Paris lead to Robin finding me. Then you seeing Alex and knowing that was a connection you needed." Anna leaned into his side, "Meeting Alex was the key, a missing piece that I didn't even know was missing, to get my family back I had to,"

"Get back the first missing piece," Robert finished.

"But you were the biggest missing piece, I had Robin back but I didn't have you, I didn't have the great love of my life, that once in a lifetime love."

"It's a good thing we aren't done yet." Robert took her hand, "I know I would have found you eventually even if I didn't know who I was looking for but I am so grateful that Alex was able to bring us back to each other."

Anna wanted to kiss him but she was worried where that might lead, and she thought Robert was feeling the same, so she snuggled in a little closer. "Oh Robert, I thought I had lost you forever." He put his arms around holding her tight. They didn't speak the rest of the way back, they were content just to hold each other.

When they got to the house Robert took her hand and lead her inside they were both a little wobbly and were laughing as they went down the hall. Once they were in their room Anna looked at Robert and smiled she realized he actually looked about ready to pass out, she had to smile they had drunk a fair amount tonight. She went over and started helping him get undressed, once he was down to his boxers she went to got him a glass of water and told him to get into bed. When she got back he was started to drift off but did drink some water when she offered it. He put his head back on his pillow and closed his eyes, Anna watched him for a little while then started to get ready for bed. Once she had changed she crawled into bed beside him, she curled up beside him and kissed him. They had better get talking to some of their old friends, she thought. She wants this man in every way and didn't know how much longer she was willing to wait.

...

Alex was in the sitting room when a man she didn't know was shown in. She turned and looked at him then stood up, for some reason he had looked a little surprised when she turned but he recovered quickly. "The fact Anna has an identical twin doesn't completely sink in until you see her twin. I'm Sean Donely, and you must be Alexandra."

"Robert knew I wasn't her when we met too, how did you know I wasn't her?"

"You gave it away, the way you looked at me you didn't know who I was, and the more you talk the easier it is. The biggest give away is I don't see my old buddy anywhere and I figured they are still sticking very close to each other."

Alex smiled, "They are, last night they went out on a date, they came in late and apparently were both a little intoxicated. I'm not sure when they will be down," Alex told him, "Why don't you have a seat we can talk while you wait." Sean smiled and sat down with her, "So if I've got it right you were the one that introduced them."

Sean smiled, "Yes I did, there was something there right from the start." Sean went on to tell her about their first meeting and a little about the early time in Paris. As they were talking they didn't hear anyone come down the hall.

"It has been a very long time since I felt like this in the morning."

"I guess you didn't have many chances to tie one on in that dark room," Anna said with a smile.

"No not once it's strange because they were such nice guys," Robert joked and started to laugh then put his hand to his head. His head was hurting this morning but he knows it could have been worse. They enter the sitting room to see two people sitting there talking, Robert froze in his tracks. "Sean?"

Sean and Alex both looked up, Sean stood up slowly not able to take his eyes off his old friend. "Robert Scorpio," than a broad smile formed on his lips. He stared at Robert and Anna, they were really there holding hands and looking back at him. He took one step towards them, "I had to see for myself." Robert started walking towards him, they put their arms around each other and hugged. "You're alive, you're both alive. I have both my best friends back."

"I am and I wanted to see you too, I am so glad you're here."

Anna was watching them and noticed they both had tears in their eyes, she had known them a long time and she knew that didn't happen often. "Do I get one of those hugs mister?"

Sean smiled at her, "I can't believe you are both here both alive and the best part, you're together," he said as he hugged her. "I never thought I'd see this again."

"I had no idea what was going on when Alex told me the news she had was going to change my life, but she was completely right." She leaned back in his arms to look at him, "I have him back Sean, we have each other back."

Alex got up, "I'll go talk to the cook, get you all something to eat, Sean are you hungry as well? I'm guessing that you came straight here."

"I did, straight from the airport." Alex nodded then left the three old friends alone. Sean looked at Robert again, "It really is you, I want to know what happened to you."

"Can we just talk for a while? I don't know what Anna told you but I still have some gaps in my memory, I want to just sit and talk and see what else comes back."

"Of course old buddy, we can talk about whatever you want. Tiffany couldn't believe it was true she wanted to come but our Anna isn't feeling that great so she stayed with her."

"Anna told me you two finally had a kid of your own, congratulation." Robert started thinking about his old friends and started to laugh, "Elsie Mae Crumholz," he said then laughed a little more Sean and Anna started laughing with him.

Anna looked at Sean, "You get used to it, the memories just come and he'll let you know what he's thinking about."

"I was thinking about you two as parents then I thought about your wedding and I remember it, Tiffany was mad at you all day. Then hearing her real name and the entire wedding party bursting out in laughter."

Sean smiled, "I think I'm going to enjoy taking a trip down memory lane, even if some of it might be painful."

"I've already remembered everything about Anna, including your confession, we've all moved past that. I need to fill in these gaps, put names to the faces in my head." They all sat down and started talking. When Alex came and told them their breakfast was ready the conversation didn't stop they just moved to the dining room. They had covered Robert's career with the WSB, that had brought back a lot and Robert was happy even if he was feeling a little overwhelmed again. Anna had sat beside him all day, these were not the same emotionally memories that had come when they had talked but she could tell he had remembered a lot. It was almost time for dinner when Robert sat back, "It's good to have names that match faces. I could see them, but didn't know who they were I knew names but I didn't know what name went where. After I've talked to Mac I think that will cover almost everything."

"But you still want to talk to Holly?" Anna asked even if she already knew the answer.

"I have to talk to her, I owe it to myself to talk to her to fill in those blanks, it has to be Holly. That and I really want to know why she waited to sign those papers. I was going after you, I was risking my life to save you, I had married you, what did she think was going to happen by her not signing them?"

"Does that matter now?" Anna asked, "I just want you to get the papers signed then there is no way she can try to cause problems for us later."

"It matters, I want to get the memories back, but yes the most important thing is I want is to free to be with you, to marry you."

Anna and Sean both smiled, "He's not wasting any time is he?" Sean said with a little laugh.

"He's just putting into words what we both want," Anna said with a smile.

Alex and Dimitri came in and she introduced him to Sean, then they all went to have dinner. After dinner Anna, Robert and Sean again found a place to talk, it was about what they wanted to do now and if Sean thought it was worth them trying to find out who was behind what had been done to Robert. Like them, Sean didn't think it could have been Faison that took him off the boat, so the question was who and why. Sean asked Robert if he could tell him anything about the men that held him for all that time. Robert knew the younger of the two was named Hans, he was fairly sure he had broken his noses at least once and may have hurt him other times as well. The older of the two might have been Matts but Robert wasn't as sure about his name, but it had always been the same two men, but he was sure he could describe them fairly well.

As they were talking Dimitri came in, "Robert I think you have been waiting for these," then he handed him a folder.

Robert opened it up to find the divorce papers, "Now I just need to be alive officially then we can get these signed. Has there been any progress in tracking down Holly?"

Sean spoke up, "I have it on good authority that you should be getting new ID tomorrow or the day after and as for Holly she should be in London, if not she could be down in the Markum Islands. I understand she's married again and her husband has a place there."

"So she'll want this cleared up as well," Anna said with a smile.

"I can put a call in and find out where she is," Sean offered.

"That would be faster then my people trying to find her," Dimitri agreed.

Anna turned to Robert and smiled, "Just two more conversations right, then you and I can?" she said quietly.

Robert smiled and leaned in close so only she would hear, "Then you and I are locking ourselves away for at least 48 hours. I want you so much, I want my hands all over your body. I want to make you moan with pleasure and cry out for more. I want your hands on me, turning me on, teasing me." His hand started moving up her leg as he whispered to her.

Anna put her hand on his to stop it's progress, "Two more conversations remember," she said quietly.

Robert put his head on her shoulder leaving his hand under hers, "You're right."

Anna kissed his forehead, "I hope she's in London, then we could be in Port Charles by the end of the week. We'll need a room there because I won't last after that,' she whispered.

"I agree, talk to Mac then the two of us all alone," Robert smiled.

"What's that you two want to be alone?" Sean asked. "I should be going to a hotel anyway but I'll be back in the morning."

"Don't be ridiculous there is plenty of room here you can stay here," Dimitri offered. Sean thanked him and agreed to stay there.

"We weren't talking about tonight," Anna told Sean.

Robert sat up a little his hand still on Anna's leg, "We will need a lot of time alone after I've talked to Holly and Mac, I should have enough of my memory back then. Today talking to you did exactly what I thought it would fill in more blanks, Mac will cover my early years. Holly well there is a little bit still missing but I want to get closure on that more than anything. I want to see other people and places, but there were certain people I feel I need to see, to talk to before other things can happen."

"Like you two," Sean paused, "getting married." He looked over at Robert and winked, he had figured out what they had been whispering about. They all smiled and talked a little longer, later they said goodnight before parting for the evening.

Once they were back in their room Robert took Anna's hand and lead her to the bed, they sat on the edge and turned to face her, a big smile on his face. "Anna that worked better then I thought it would, Sean and I have been through a lot together, assignments adventures rescue missions. Then there were all the personal things we went through together. Talking to him filled in so much, there were even bits of what I knew had happened with you but Sean brought back more of it." He paused and looked down at her hands, he took a deep breath then looked back at up at her. "I thought I had remembered what I had felt, what I had gone through when Putnam took you. I did but I didn't remember him helping me just by being there for me. He made sure I ate and slept, Sean was with me the entire time. He made sure I didn't push so far that I lost my mind."

"He's your best friend, what else would he have done?" Anna said with a smile.

"It's still coming back, right back to WSB training, it's all coming, the little things are connecting and the names, some aren't that important but I now know that face was a person I went through training with or a nurse at General that was always nice. More of the images in my head have a place where they belong. Does that make sense?"

"I understand better then you think, remember."

Robert smiled, "Of course you do. Let's get ready for bed."

Anna leaned in and gave him a loving kiss, "Soon we will get you more answers," then she got up to change for bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sean spent the following day with Robert and Anna, they weren't sure when Robert would be getting his new ID so they didn't want to go anywhere. Anna could see that Robert was happier, she knew it was because of the increase in memories he had now. She went to check on lunch and left the two old friends to talk. "You're sharing a bed but you're not?" Sean asked when they were alone.

"I'm not ready to. I am, we both are and want to believe me, but until I've remembered more I want to wait, Anna understands, and it will be more special this way. Sean I spent so much time alone just having her there with me is sometimes overwhelming, but then I remember who it is and all I want to do is hold her as close and as tight as I can." Robert suddenly got serious, "Someone did this to us, Sean, not just Faison taking her but someone kept us apart. Someone wanted to erase everything that has ever meant anything to me, to leave me with nothing. Why?"

"I don't know but I'm going to start looking into that, there are answers out there and if you want them we will find them," Sean offered.

"I need to know who wanted this done to me. I can't trust that we'll be safe if I don't know where the threat might come from."

Sean nodded, "I'll get you the answers you need." Then he asked, "Robert seriously what are you waiting for, it's clear you both want to get on with it?"

Robert smiled, glad Sean had changed the subject again. "I want to talk to Mac and Holly first, I know I love Anna, I always have and always will, but I want to talk to them first."

Mac I understand, he's going to unlock everything from the young life of Robert Scorpio that should answer lots of your questions, but Holly? Why do you need to talk to your ex before getting intimate with Anna?"

"The two things have nothing to do with each other. Holly was an important part of my life I know things about when we were together but the little things, special moments we shared don't seem to be coming back. I feel like I owe it to Holly and myself to have those memories as well." Robert turned and looked right at Sean, "Anna knows the struggle I'm dealing with, the not knowing if what you think is right, if it's the truth. There are still a few things that I'm questioning about myself and I want to be sure of me, of who I am before I take that next step with her."

"By talking to them you are hoping to get the information you want, yeah it makes sense," Sean gave him a grin, "but wow that is some serious willpower. That pull between the two of you is something else, there were times I felt like you were only waiting for me to walk out of the room so you could tear each other clothes off, and that was when you weren't even together," Sean told him with a big grin.

"Oh we weren't that bad," Robert pauses while Sean grinned. "I haven't had a hot shower since seeing her," Robert admitted with a smile. "The teasing is fun but I really need to talk to Mac," there was a hint of desperation in his voice, Sean just started to laugh.

Anna came back into the room so they changed the subject again, Anna asked about Tiffany and their Anna. Sean happily gushed about his family, Robert smiled as more things came back to him. It was late in the afternoon when there was a knock at the door, the same two agents that had talked to Robert at the end of last week were there. They greeted everyone, one of them recognized Sean as well, they didn't stay long just long enough to give Robert his new passport and other important documents he will need. Once they were alone, Anna looked at Robert and Sean. "Time for travel plans, do we know where Holly is? She's step one then onto Port Charles and a surprise visit for your brother."

"I'm still waiting for confirmation but yes we believe she's in London," Sean answered.

"I'll have to contact Robin and let her know what we're doing next, maybe she can meet us in London if that's really where Holly is. She's going to come to Port Charles with us," Anna explained. "You actually just missed her she left the day before yesterday."

"I guess I'll be seeing her before we go to Port Charles."

"Sean you don't have to come with us," Robert tried to insist.

"I just got my best friend back, is it wrong that I want to spend some time with him, besides who knows what's going to happen once you get there."

Anna and Robert smiled at each other, "Yeah you can come, maybe Tiff can come for a visit there, maybe meet your little girl," Robert suggested. He was genuinely excited about going to Port Charles now, there was so much promise about reconnecting, he hated to think about how long he had been gone though. The people he was going to be seeing had gone on with their life's while he had excited as a prisoner, they'd had families, lost loved ones, there'd been marriages, divorces. That didn't matter though he just wanted to go to the place that had been home for him and his family.

...

Sean was notified the next day where they could find Holly, and they started making travel arrangement. The plan was to arrive in London early the following day, meet with Holly and then they would leave for Port Charles the day after that, once Robin had joined them.

Anna and Robert promised to come back and visit soon then they got ready to leave. When they arrived in London Sean called Holly telling her there was something they needed to talk about, she agreed so they were all going to go there later that afternoon. Robert and Anna were in their hotel room, "I'm glad she's here, I'm sure the Markhum Islands are nice but maybe another time."

"I'm on a bit of a mission here, I need to talk to Mac, but Holly first." Then he gave Anna a mischievous grin, "I'm looking forward to all the rewards."

Anna walked over to him, "Soon," she smiled. "Robin is meeting us here in the morning then we'll be in Port Charles by the afternoon."

"Then we go see my brother." He touched her cheek then asked, "We're doing the right thing by waiting to tell him until I'm there right."

She put her arms around his waist and her head against his chest, "Yes, if Alex had told me anything over the phone and then I had to wait to see the proof, I would have gone crazy. He's your brother we'll talk to him first then you come in."

"OK, we'll do it your way." He put his arms around her, "Do you want to stay in Port Chuck for a while after? I think I should wander around, visit people and few other things." He tilted her chin up, "You and me with nothing on, between the sheets, moaning with pleasure," then he kissed her passionately.

Anna smiled up at him after, "That sounds wonderful but first things first let's go talk to Holly." Anna stepped away from him soon she thought and smiled. Robert had picked up the papers and was walking toward the door. "Sean and I will wait for you, take all the time you need."

Robert paused and looked at her, "Thank you for doing this with me." Robert opened the door just as someone knocked, "We're coming, Sean."

Anna smiled knowing Robert hadn't looked to see who was standing there. "When I called, Holly wasn't all the impressed to hear my voice but she did agree to see me. Let's not annoy her anymore then needed." Anna picked up her purse and they left together.

Outside Holly's, Sean turned to Robert and Anna. "Give me a little time to talk to her." They nodded and waited while Sean went and knocked on the door. Holly greeted him and invited him inside. Once they were seated he turned to her, "Holly thank you for seeing me on such short notice, I have to tell you a few things." Holly said OK so he continues, he put a folder in front of them on the coffee table, "After I've had a chance to explain the papers in there will make sense."

"What's this about Sean?"

"Well about thirteen years ago you were left some papers to sign but you never did. Not a big deal right?"

"Get to the point Sean!" Holly was in no mood for his games.

"Not all that long ago a man went looking for answers since he had been held prisoner for over twelve years, his memory seemingly gone. That man found his way to a woman that looked like the woman in his head she seemed to be the only thing left from before that he could remember." Holly was listening not sure what this had to do with her. "The woman he had seen a picture of wasn't who he had hoped but she wanted to help him. Apparently, she just felt like she had to, her name is Dr. Alexandra Merrick. This man talked to her and slowly she started to realize she might actually know who he was."

"A stranger shows up and this doctor decides to help him because she had a feeling? That's nice."

"Scoff if you like but let me get to the end. Once Dr. Marrick was sure she knew who he was she called her sister. Alex told her sister she believed she had found her husband. It was believed he had died in an accident the same one her sister had been badly injured in."

"Wouldn't this doctor know her own brother-in-law?" Holly'd had enough of Sean.

"No, she'd never met him, she'd only met her twin sister a few years before this."

"That's a great story, Sean. A long lost twin helps her sister find her husband very touching."

"I think you missed the point. There was one person that this man set out to find, one person that he couldn't forget. He's found her and they are happy." Sean picked up the folder and handed it to her, "Just sign them don't fight him, he's made his choice. Let them move on with their lives."

Holly looked at him suspiciously then opened the folder and gasped as she started reading. "Robert is alive? What kind of sick game are you playing?"

"No game, Anna was the only piece he held onto, the piece to unlock the rest."

"Robert is alive and he's with Anna?"

"Oh sorry, did I forget to mention Anna is the twin. Robert saw a picture of Alex, hoping she was Anna, he tracked her down. Holly, Robert was held prisoner for twelve years, they did awful things to him. They wanted to make him forget who he was but wanted to use the most painful method. He held onto it all though. Somehow he figured out a way to hide his memoried from himself. Anna was the only thing he wouldn't let go of. Do you understand what I'm getting at?"

"Sign the papers, don't put up a fight, it's always going to be Anna."

"Close enough, there is one more thing. There are key people Robert wants to see to help put everything together in his head. He's here and would like to talk to you."

"I'm a key person? He wants my help to remember things from his past?"

"Holly he wants to remember the time with you, for a time you meant everything to him."

Holly picked up a pen and started reading over the papers, "He was declared legally dead."

"Yes, but he has now been declared legally alive and doesn't want anything from the past causing problems later, he just wants to move on with his life."

"His life with Anna," Holly said bitterly.

"Yes with Anna and Robin, the one that was taken away from them, the life he choose before being imprisoned. Do you not understand that Anna is the one he wants to be with?" Holly knew Sean was right, besides she's married to a wonderfully successful businessman.

"Can I talk to him now?"

Anna and Robert were now waiting by Holly's door, Sean came and opened it, "Why don't both of you come in? Anna and I will excuse ourselves in a few minutes but we'll be waiting in the car." Robert looked at Anna, she gave him a quick kiss then the three of them walked inside. Anna paused and let Robert enter the room first, Sean stepped up and took her arm and she leaned into him.

Holly stood up and looked at him, "Robert! It's really you. You're alive."

"Yes, I am." Holly came over and they hugged each other, "Thank you for staying with Robin for a time."

Holly stepped away from him, she turned and signed the papers then handed them to him. "Sean said you would like to talk."

"Yes please, Holly our time together was important, I want that to be straight in my head. I know why we got married, and that we did fall in love. I know we had some problem and I know that you came back from the dead as well. I want to talk and get it all back, just seeing you and talking to you it's starting to come together."

"Well let's get comfortable," Holly looked at Sean and Anna, "Are you two just going to stand there?"

"We are actually going to go, give you some time to talk alone," Anna told her. Robert handed Sean the papers then they turned and left.

Robert sat looking at Holly, "Thank you."

"So how does this work?"

Robert smiled, "We just start talking." So they did not just about their marriage but about Luke and Laura as well. There were things he remembered but having her confirm what he thought was wonderful. He thought about when they had finally made love for the first time, their live in Port Charles, how happy they had been. He also thought about the changes between them after Anna had re-entered his life. He had known even then that he still loved Anna but was still struggling to forgive her. He was committed to Holly so he stayed with her, but he had kept picking Robin and Anna over Holly. It was odd realizing he should have treated Holly better then he did, or at least differently.

"Holly I am sorry for how things ended between us, I don't mean the car crash. I was pulling away from you, I read your letter, I knew you were planning to come home, but would it have worked out? I don't know if it could have, I always pick Anna and Robin first. I see it now, yes she's the mother of my child but she is also the woman I have always loved. I loved you but it wasn't the same. She was married to another man and I still couldn't let go and I did try. I'm sorry, I just want to be honest."

Holly smiled at him, "Sixteen, eighteen years ago if you had told me that I think I would have hated you forever. Now I'm actually happy that you're admitting it." She slid closer to him and hugged him, "I'm so happy that you're alive Robert. You and Anna deserve some peace now, I'm glad you found her.

Robert hugged her back, "I'm glad you've found happiness as well." He sat back and looked at her, "Holly why didn't you sign those papers when I left them with you?"

Holly sat back and looked down at her hands thinking about how to answer him, "I know why I didn't at the end but I'm not sure why I waited. Once we were told that you had both died I didn't think it mattered so I tore them up. You had made it clear that Anna was the one you want to be with, but I still waited to sign them, I guess a part of me was still wanted to believe we had a chance."

Robert felt she was being honest and he excepted her explanation, "Thank you, Holly. I should be going." They got up and Holly walked him to the door they hugged once more than said goodbye.

Robert walked over to the parked car, when he saw Anna sitting in the passenger seat he tapped on the window so she would get out. Without saying anything he pulled her into his arms just holding her tight. She a little surprised when he started kissing her passionately, "It's always been you, it wasn't the same with the others. I have always loved you." Robert held her a little longer then they both got back in the car.

...

Robin's flight from Paris was scheduled to arrive an hour before their flight to New York. Dimitri had told them once the papers were signed they could be dropped off at his lawyer's London office. So they stopped there on their way to the airport.

They were waiting for Robin at the gate when she got there, Robin was so excited to see both her parents waiting there. They all had big smiles as she rushed over to them and throws herself into Robert's arms, "It's only been a few days but I am so happy to see you."

"I missed you too."

Then Robin turned and gave Anna and Sean hugs as well, "It good to see you, Uncle Sean."

"I can't think of a better reason for us all to be together."

Robin's face lit up, "I have them both back!"

Sean smiled at her, "Yes you do. Now let's get going time to tell more people this amazing news."

On the flight, Anna told Robin about wanting to stay in Port Charles for a while after talking to Mac. Robin said she had another week off and was going to stay where ever they were. If there were any problems she would just distance herself from it, this was about he dad and wanting to spend as much time as she can with him. She wondered if her parents had talked about what happens after talking to Uncle Mac. Anna had said they had only really talked about the short term, but they would be spending time in Paris with her soon. Robin was excited to have them close, she remembers being this happy before. It was when they had gotten back together, that was the best thing Robin could have dreamt of happening until now. Robin had a smile on her face as they prepared to land in Port Charles.

...

When they landed Robert told them he wanted to see Mac as soon as possible, he didn't want to see someone else first and have it get back to him before they'd seen him. Robin agreed and called him, Mac was at the station so she asked him to meet her at the house. Robin and Anna were going to go and talk to Mac while Robert and Sean waited outside. Once they had a rental car they left for Mac's as they drove Robert looked out the window looking at everything. Then Robin thought of something she should have sooner, "Dad, I should have told you this Uncle Mac still lives in our house, the old Webber house."

Robert took a second to let that sink in then said, "That should mean lots of memories." Then he took Anna's hand, they were sitting in the back seat together. He hadn't expected that but thought it was going to be great going back there with Anna. "Anna, would you wait and go in with me? I need to walk back into our house together."

"Mom, I can talk to Uncle Mac on my own." Anna nodded at Robert and squeezed his hand.

"I'll get us all checked in at the Port Charles Hotel after you've all gone in, that will give you time alone with Mac. I'll come back later this evening," Sean offered.

When they stopped across the street from the house Robert and Anna looked out the window, "I haven't been back since either, I am so glad you wanted to go in together." Robert put his arm around her and Anna shifted closer to him. Robin got out and walked to the house, she knocked and was greeted by a blonde teen, "Maxie has gotten so big," Anna noted.

Robert leaned back, "I'll get out after we know Mac is in there and take a good look at the house then." Anna snuggled in beside him she was a little nervous about going inside. Robert looked up at Sean, he was watching to see when Mac arrived. Robert smiled and leaned closer to Anna hr kissed he then smiled before kissing her again a little longer this time. Then he whispered, "When was the last time you made out in the back seat of a car?"

Anna giggled before answering, "A rainy night, traveling on some back road, the guy was a great kisser too."

Robert smiled at her remembering that night traveling back from Finger Lakes, "Good," he gave her a quick kiss then they sat back and started talking to Sean about when Tiff was going to make it to Port Charles.

...

Robin was sitting talking to Maxie, she was so excited that Robin was there and knew Georgie would be too. Robin wouldn't tell her why she was there just that she had to talk to Mac, and that it was very important and very good news. When Mac walked in he looked over at Robin sitting on the couch with Maxie, "Robin, why didn't you tell me you were coming? I would have met you at the airport."

"That's OK, I just found out I was coming and I wanted to surprise you." After a big hug, they sat down again. "So I have something very important to tell you and I need you to listen to me."

"This sounds serious, is everything OK?"

"She told me it's good news," Maxie added.

"Yes it is, now let me tell you." Robin smiled, "I can do this in a couple different ways and I know you're going to love the outcome no matter what. So serious, or exciting?"

"What?" Seeing the big grin on her face he knew this was good news Mac smiled, "Oh, who doesn't need a little excitement? Let's have a little fun." Mac wasn't really sure what was going on but he could tell Robin was extremely happy about whatever it is.

Robin stood up, "So you know that mom's sister Alex lives in Hungary right?" Mac nodded so Robin continued. "It was a little over a week ago that she called mom, she told her that Dimitri was coming to Paris to pick us up. We didn't know what was going on but we went, it turned out that Alex was convinced she had discovered something that was going to change everything for us."

"That sounds great, what was it?"

"I am going to show you in a few minutes, but first I need you to prepare yourself. You are going to be shocked and I want you to understand that this isn't some kind of a trick, this is really happening. Think about the best thing that could happen. That could happen to me, you and my mom."

"Me, you and your mom?" Mac thought about it, Robin was extremely excited, this was clearly great new. "Wait, are you telling me what I think you are?"

"Why don't you go look outside?" Robin said with a smile.

...

Robert was leaning against the car with Anna in his arms leaning on him, it was emotional for them to be back here and they just wanted to stand and look at their house for a while. Robert wasn't having many new memories but he did feel lose looking at what had been theirs. Sean was beside them, they were all looking towards the house. "Did Robin tell you how she was going to tell him?" Sean asked.

"No, I didn't even think to ask after I decided to go in with Robert."

"She'll handle just fine, she knows what she's doing." Just then they saw the front door fly open, and Mac appeared.

When he opened the door he wasn't sure what to expect. There standing by the car across the street were three people, people he thought he knew. He stood watching them as they started walking towards him, the one holding Anna's hand really did look like his brother. He couldn't move, he couldn't convince his feet to take single a step. He was sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him, that is Sean and Anna, and he would know that smile anywhere, that is his big brother. Maxie had followed and was now standing with Robin behind Mac. Robert let go of Anna's hand and hurried over to him, "Hello little brother," then hugged him.

Mac hugged him back then leaned back and took his face in his hands a big smile on his face, "Robbie you old son of a roo," then he hugged him again. "You're here, you're really here."

"I am. It's so good to be here." They stepped back a little just looking at each other.

"Well with these three bringing you home there is no question if this is some kind of hokes. What happened, where have you been? How did Alex get involved?"

"There's a story to tell and that can wait until we're inside. It is so good to see you, Mac." They turned to go inside, Robert took Anna hand and Sean followed them in.

Robert smiled and looked over at Robin, she shrugged, "It was more fun this way, I hinted about some very exciting news but didn't come right out and tell him." Robert and Mac started to laugh, they could both see themselves doing the same thing.

"I'm going to excuse myself before it gets all emotional in here, go get us checked in."

"I'm going to stay here, visit with Maxie and Georgie," Robin told him. Sean nodded, told them he'd see them later and excused himself. "Maxie, why don't we go talk upstairs for a while?"

"That's your dad! Robin that's your dad, this is amazing." Maxie was holding onto Robin's arm a huge smile on her face, "I'll go upstairs but you better tell me everything." Robin smiled and said she would then they left as well.

Robert and Anna were both looking around, it had changed but they liked it. Robert walked up behind Anna and put his arms around her, they both seemed lost in thought. Then they noticed Mac staring at them, "Why didn't you contact me?"

"I should start at the beginning, why don't we all sit down?" Robert suggested. He told Mac what he remembered about being locked up in that small dark room, then being released and finding Alex. How she had pieced together who he had to be and then called Anna to have her confirm what she thought. Then he told him everything that had happened since and how his memory was mostly back and that he was the last of the people he knew he had to talk to. Mac had many questions and had agreed that it was better to get the news the same day as the evidence, he was glad they had waited to tell him. They talked for a long time, Robin and Maxie had come back down and joined them and when Georgie got home she was so excited that Robin was there she didn't notice the other guests at first. Her jaw dropped when she realized who was in her living room, Robin gave her a quick explanation then introduced her parents. Sean had brought them all dinner knowing no one was going to take time to cook tonight.

The girls had all gone to bed and Sean had gone back to the Hotel, Robert and Mac were still up talking, while Anna was nestled in beside Robert asleep in his arms. Robert felt energized, he couldn't believe all that had come from talking to his brother. He had remembered his youth to a point before this but now it all fits together, talking to Mac had brought it back, it was his life again not just something he knew about. Again it filled in more of the things he had already remembered as well like this wasn't the first conversation they'd had with Anna asleep in his arms.

Their conversation was interrupted when Anna started talking, maybe still sleeping but she might be waking up, "Take me to bed Scorpio."

Robert smiled then looked at Mac, "I'm pretty sure she's talking to me," he joked, Anna snuggled in a little closer.

"You can have the spare room," Mac offered.

"We have a room already."

"Don't be silly you two should stay here," Mac insisted.

Robert smiled then looked down at Anna, who had a little grin on her face. "Any other time we will but this visit we just can't."

"Robby I insist."

"You don't want us here Mac," Anna said her eyes still closed, "we might scare the children," then she started giggling.

Robert kissed the top of her head, "She's right we need to be alone," he told Mac grinning himself now.

"For tonight at least it's late, you can stay at the hotel tomorrow night if you insist."

Anna sat up and look at Mac, "I need you to listen, we are going to our hotel room tonight, we may not contact you tomorrow. We aren't leaving and we will spend a lot more time with you before we do have to go. There is something that we really need to do, I need to be alone with your brother."

"Um, OK. I'll call a cab for you then." Mac got up shaking his head, even sleepy she's strong-willed.

Sitting together whispering on the couch, "You're not too tired?"

"I just had a little nap, and I can tell you aren't ready to go to sleep." Anna bit her low lip as she looked at him. Robert leaned in and kissed her, her response clearly told him she wasn't that tired.

They were still whispering and giggling with each other when Mac hung up, he cleared his throat to get their attention. "Your cab will be here in a few minutes." When they looked at Mac he was reminded of their time together trying to get back from Finger Lakes, he smiled remembering how in love they had been then, they could barely keep their hands off each other. He knew it hadn't been that long that they had known the other was alive but he felt like they still loved each other just as much as ever.

Anna and Robert got up and walked over to him, "Thank you, we might stop in tomorrow but I'm not making any promises," Robert told Mac holding Anna close to himself.

"Um, OK. How long are you staying in Port Charles? I want to spend time with you both while you're here."

They looked at each other, then Robert answered, "At least a week, I want to spend some time walking around just looking at places and things, visit some old friends, spend time with my family."

"Robin says she can stay for a week as well but then she has to get back to Paris after that," Anna added.

"You had better be planning on stopping in at the station."

Robert smiled, "Of course we will." They both gave Mac a big hug when they left.

When they got to their hotel room Robert took Anna's hand and lead her to the couch. Once they were sitting Anna looked at Robert then reached up and touched his cheek. "Did talking to Mac work like you had hoped?" He smiled and nodded. "So do you feel like you have all the big pieces back?" then she took his hand.

"Yeah, I do. I really do. Once we've had a chance to wander around I know there will be more memories but I feel like most of it is there. I feel like myself again, I know who I am and what made me into who I am. I know about the important relationships, I know I haven't talked to Katherine but I do feel like I remember most of that time as well, and yes I will talk to her at some point. I don't know how I got from the tanker to that hell hole but I do remember what they were doing to me to make me forget. I fought them at first but then I figured out that they weren't going to stop so I started telling myself I couldn't think about the important people and things, I certainly couldn't talk about any of it."

"So you forced yourself to forget?"

"I think so, that would be the best description I guess. I concentrated on how many sets of the different exercises I would do, I would do math problems or name as many cities in different countries as I could. Anything that would keep my mind busy and shape but not think about my life. You and Robin were the hardest to keep out of my mind," then he smiled, "I guess you never did leave completely." He ran his thumb along her cheek, "This face, this amazing woman refused to let me hide her away."

"You did the same thing, popping into my mind, making me wonder who you were." Anna smiled then put her arms around him, "I never want to be without you again, I love you so much, Robert."

He pulled her close, "I'm not going anywhere, and I love you, Anna," he kissed her lovingly.

Anna stood up then offered Robert her hand, he took it and got up. She smiled and lead him toward the bed, then she turned to him and started unbuttoning his shirt. As she pushed it off his shoulders she kissed his chest, "Anna," her name came out as a whisper.

She smiled at him then went and turned on some music she stopped on a station playing a slow song, "We'll take our time, we don't want to rush this. Dance with me."

Robert smiled and took her in his arms, as they started to move he whispered, "Anna I'm a little nervous, I don't want to disappoint you."

Anna looked in his eyes, "It's me, there's nothing to be nervous about, you were my first and you should still be my husband." She gave him a kiss, "Besides you never disappoint," and gave him a sexy little smile. As they danced she could tell Robert was starting to relax, both his hands were on the small of her back, then he bent and kissed her neck before moving to her lips. Any nervousness was quickly forgotten as their hands started to move over each other's bodies, Robert slowly started to remove her clothing then picked her up and carried her to the bed.

His hands and mouth moved over her body, kissing and caressing, Anna hands moving over his body needing to touch him. When his names escaped her lips he couldn't wait any longer, he moved back up her body and found her lips, "Oh Anna I need you so much."

"I'm yours," they both moaned as their bodies came together, moving slowly at first Robert's hands moving over her body touching smooth contours reclaiming her body. The pace quickening as the passion grew. Anna called out his name as they climaxed together then just held each other, "Robert, I have missed you so much, I'm so happy I have you back. I love you."

"Oh, I do love you. That was well worth the wait but I'm not waiting that long to be with you ever again. These twelve, thirteen years breaks aren't happening anymore," then they both laughed, "I never want us to be apart again."

"Never again," she agreed. They spent the rest of the night making love.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Mac had invited Sean over for breakfast, he wanted to find out what he knew about Robert's absents. They had both seen the pictures that had seemed to prove Robert and Anna had both been killed, clearly, that was a setup, he wanted to know why the WSB would want to fake their deaths.

Robin came down just as Sean got there and they all went into the kitchen together, Mac started his questions as soon as they sat down. "Trust me you are not the only one that wants these answers, I have already started working on getting to the bottom of this."

"What are you waiting for?"

"I told you I'm working on it, Robert already told me neither of them knows how they got off the tanker."

"Where are they, why aren't they here working on this?"

Sean looked at him wondering if he was serious. "Do you really think they don't want answers? They had something else that was a little more important that they wanted to do, but they do want answers."

"What is more important than finding out who was behind taking their lives away from them?"

Sean looked at Robin not sure how to answer that question in front of her, Robin smiled when they made eye contact. "It is more important that they reclaim the life that was taken," she told her uncle. "I'm not totally sure but I think dad wanted to wait until he really knew himself before they made love again. They left here last night and will stay in the hotel while we're here so they can have privacy."

Sean was grinning when she was done, "Yeah that's what he told me about why they were waiting."

Mac looked a little shocked, "Why do you know about your parent's sex life?"

Robin and Sean both started laughing, "We've known dad's alive for two weeks and he has only known who he is for two weeks do you really think they just jumped into bed together?"

"Oh right, I guess not."

Sean decided it was time to change topics, "I have already talked to a couple people I know I can trust at the WSB to help me find out how they got those pictures in '92 and what they were really doing there that night. We also have to find out who was holding him all that time. They are both worried about not knowing who it was and that by not knowing they could be caught off guard by them."

"There must be a connection to whoever got Robert off that tanker and who held him. It could be possible that different groups got them out of there, or," Mac paused, "it could all have been the WSB."

Robin gasped, "But then whoever it was could already know dad's back and knows who he is, the WSB was who got him papers and ID so he could travel."

Sean took her hand, "It is possible Robin, but remember we don't know who took him yet." A tear came to her eye she just got him back and hadn't really thought about the fact that there could be a threat out there that could take him away again. When he saw the tear Sean but put his arm around her, "We are going to make sure that nothing happens to them again."

Robin smiled, "Thank you I needed to hear that. So where do you start, how can you find out who did this? Couldn't it have been Faison?"

"They don't think so, he may have had something to do with getting Anna off the boat but not Robert. He told me he saw them right before the explosion then remembers getting thrown into a smaller boat then nothing tell he was in the prison he spent the last twelve years in."

"So how are we going to find out who had him or who wanted him there in the first place? Does he think the people that had him took him?" Mac asked.

"No, I heard mom and dad talking about that. He believes they were hired to hold him and torture him," Robin answered.

"So we have no idea where to start. There has to be something we can start with."

"Mac I'm waiting for some information. I can't just walk in there and demand answers like you said someone in the WSB could be involved. I have someone talking to the man the runs the boarding house Robert woke up in when he was set free. We might get something to go on from him."

"OK, I just hate waiting."

"It's because you're a Scorpio," Sean told him with a smile. "Now I want to talk about something a little different." Mac and Robin both smiled then asked what that was. "I want to plan little something for them, like a little welcome home. Just their friends nothing to big but I want them to know they still have lots of people here that love them."

"That's a great idea, Uncle Sean. Does that mean Tiffany is going to come here?"

"She'll be here tomorrow, I haven't told them yet, I think it should be a surprise."

"They'll love seeing her and they may even be willing to leave their hotel room by tomorrow," she said with a laugh.

...

"I don't know about you but I've worked up quite the appetite," Robert said and kissed Anna who was still in his arms.

"I'm not surprised and now that you mention it I am hungry. What time is it"

Robert looked over at the clock, "2:30, why don't we go take a shower then go get something to eat."

"Do you want to go to Kelly's? We could call Robin and have her meet us there."

"I think that's a great idea. Now let's get in the shower, I want to wash your entire body, I'll make sure all the special areas get extra attention." Anna giggled then lead him into the bathroom.

...

Robin was a little surprised when Anna called her about meeting them at Kelly's. Since Mac and Sean had been working in the office since they finished breakfast it would be nice to go do something. She stuck her head into the office and told them where she was going, smiled and left. They weren't going to stop until they had some answers for her parents.

She knew she had a little time before her parents would be meeting her so she decided to talk a little walk down on the docks thinking they may end up down there as well. It had been a while since she'd been in Port Charles so as she walked she was thinking about better times. She smiled remembering how much time her parents had spent down here, it seemed to be both of their favorite place to go and think.

She checked the time and realized she had better get to Kelly's so she turned and walked off in that direction. She wasn't really paying attention to the people around her and didn't notice Carly and Bobbie walking towards her. "What the hell are you doing here?"

...

When they were ready to go, Robert, suggested a little walk down on the dock on their way to Kelly's he wanted to look around Port Charles so they might as well start there. They walked hand in hand, both with big smiles on their face, they were together and they were home. "We really did come down here a lot didn't we Luv?"

Anna smiled, she loved hearing him call her that again, "Yeah, we did. We need to turn here if we're going to be on time to meet Robin."

They were talking happily when they heard raised voices just ahead of them. When they got closer they saw Robin talking to two women that had their back to them. "It is none of your business what I do with my life. This was my home long before you showed up here and started ruining people's life."

"You're the one that ruined my life."

"Your lies did that not me, all I did was tell the truth."

"You little bitch."

"I don't know who the hell you are but do not talk to my daughter like that!" Robert yelled from behind them. Robin smiled seeing her parents behind them. "Robin is everything alright here?"

"It's good now dad."

Bobbie spun around, "ROBERT? She stared at them not believing her own eyes.

"Hi Bobbie," he said with a smile. He stepped forward and put his arms out to support her, "Looking a little wobbly there Bobbie," then hugged her.

She leaned back in his arms to look at his face, "Robert, it really is you."

"It's really me. Bobbie, it's so good to see you."

She had tears in her eyes when he let her go, "Hi Anna," she gave her a big hug as well, "I can't believe you're all here, and alive, the Scorpios have all come back." She let go of Anna and looked back at Robert, "I hadn't heard anything about you, Robert, where have you been?"

"Until recently I was being held prisoner, I will tell you all about it if you come join us, we were on our way to Kelly's."

"Oh I'd love that, let's go," she smiled.

When Carly turned and started to follow them Robert looked at her, "Not you, I take it you're part of the reason my daughter doesn't want to live in or even visit her hometown so you can leave now."

"Mom, I thought we were going shopping?"

"Carly we can do that another time, my dear friends are back from the dead and I want to spend time talking to them."

As the four of them walked away together Robin was smiling ear to ear, she was going to like being here if her dad was going to tell off the people that made her feel so terrible before she left. Carly watched them walk away in disbelief, what was all that about she wondered.

When they got to Kelly's Robert stopped just outside the door, he just stood there looking through the window, Anna squeezed his hand. Then Robin came over and took his other hand, "I just need a minute. I came here a lot, we came here a lot."

"Yes we did, hon," Anna told him, Bobbie looked at them wondering what was going on.

"Is Ruby still?" Robert started.

"No she passed away in her sleep a few years ago, Luke and I own Kelly's now."

"I'm sorry to hear that she was a wonderful lady. Please tell me you still serve her chili."

"We will never change that Robert, let's go inside." Bobbie and Robin went inside Anna told them they just needed a minute. Once they were inside Bobbie turned to Robin, "Sorry about Carly, she just doesn't know when to keep her mouth shut." Robin smiled, she understood. "What's going on with your dad?"

"They will tell you once they come inside, but he's still working on getting all of his memories back. That's why we're here, to see Uncle Mac and to just visit places that should help trigger memories."

"Was he left with amnesia from the explosion like your mom?"

"No, he was held prisoner and they did horrible things to him to make him forget his life," then Robin smiled, "but he couldn't forget mom, he found her twin Alex and a few weeks after that she figured out who he was and contacted mom and I, they haven't been apart since."

"That is amazing, separated for all this time but they still found each other again." Bobbie saw them kiss just before walking in and smiled, "They seem happy."

"I haven't seen mom this happy since I got her back."

When Anna and Robert joined them he turned to Bobbie, "Sorry I just needed a minute, there was a lot running through my mind and Ruby is the first friend that I've found out has passed away while I was gone."

"Oh don't worry, Robin told me a little about what you're dealing with." Bobbie smiled at them again, "It is so good to see you all, I'm so happy that you're all here."

They all ordered then Robert and Anna started telling Bobbie about what they had both been through while they'd been gone. They were done eating and just drinking coffee when they finished telling her everything. When they were done Bobbie told them she wanted to see them again before they left, that was when Robin decided she better tell them about the little get together that Mac and Sean were planning. "I think there's going to be a little get together at Uncle Mac's. I know they wanted it to be a surprise but you don't like surprises to begin with and I don't want you to get overwhelmed by it."

"Do you know when they are planning it for?" Robert asked.

"They didn't say but not today I know that for sure, but Bobbie you are definitely invited and you better tell Luke to come too."

"Luke's here?"

"Yeah, they moved back a couple years after you both went missing." Bobbie smiled, "I like saying that better, you weren't dead just missing." Bobbie checked her watch, "I would love to stay here and chat with you for the rest of the day but I have to get going. Promise I will see you all before you leave again."

"That's a promise, Robin is the only one that has a time planned to leave Anna and me, we're kind of just going with the flow."

"OK, I will see you all again." Bobbie got up and gave them all hugs then she left.

"What do you two want to do now?" Robin asked.

Robert and Anna looked at each other and smiled, "Just spent time with you," Anna told her, "we can do whatever you want."

"We're going to Luke's club then, it's a Blue's club and I figure you might get to see him, dad. I got to be very close to both him and Laura." They agreed and on the way there she told them about what had happened to Laura, then filled them in on his kids. She figured it would be easier if they knew this all beforehand.

When they walked in both Anna and Robert looked around, Robert smiled, "This definitely looks like Luke's style." They went and sat at a table and ordered drinks, Robin recognized one of the workers and went to ask him if Luke was around today. Robert and Anna were talking when she noticed a dark haired man walk over to Robin, he seemed angry so she started watching their interaction, Robert noticed and turned to watch as well.

Robin hadn't noticed Sonny walk in, she was stunned when she heard his voice, "I really didn't think you would show your face here again. Come back to ruin more lives?"

"It is none of your business why I'm here, just leave me alone."

"I don't think I will, you need to understand that your actions really hurt people I care about."

There were tears in her eyes when she looked at him again, "Once I was one of those people."

Suddenly Sonny got spun around, he wasn't used to anyone daring to do something like that and was ready for a fight. Before he could say anything the other man started yelling, "You are a worthless piece of garbage, Robin can go anywhere she wants at any time. I don't care how powerful you think you are. What are you going to do put a hit out on her for telling the truth, for making sure a father knew who his son is?" Robert wouldn't give him time to answer, he just kept yelling at him. "You were her friend, you promised Stone you would look out for her. Is this how you honor his memory?"

Sonny had no idea who this man was but he clearly knew who he was, then he heard laughter, "Daddy's home and he's not happy with you Corinthos," then there was more laughter.

"I suggest you leave before I split your head open," Robert threatened. Anna had joined them she put her arms around Robin.

"Sonny I'd do it if I was you, mommy's here too and either one of them can kick your ass." No one looked at Luke while he talked the Scorpios were all glaring at Sonny.

"This is a matter between Robin and me, this has nothing to do with you, whoever you are."

"Maybe you should listen to Spencer, he already told you who I am. Now get out of here and do not talk to my daughter again."

"You're her father? Maybe you should have been here a lot sooner then," he didn't get to finish that statement. When he looked up Robert and Anna were both looking down at him, he could see the anger on both of their faces.

"Sonny these are my parents, Robert and Anna Scorpio," Robin told him smugly. He got up and wiped the blood from his lip, as he walked away they could hear him muttering under his breath.

"I don't think I'm drunk but I think I just saw my old friend knock Sonny Corinthos on his ass," Luke started laughing again. They all turned to look at him, "Robert Xavier Scorpio."

"Lucas Lorenzo Spencer." They both smiled then hugged each other, "It's good to see you."

"It's amazing to see you, how is this happening? I mean I did hear that Anna was alive but where the hell have you been?"

"I was held prisoner for twelve years, we'll get to all that. Robin filled us in on everything that's been going on with you." Anna came over and put her hand on his arm, he looked at her then introduced her to Luke.

"The pictures I've seen don't do you justice, clearly Robin got her beauty from you." He kissed her hand, "What are the Scorpios up to this evening?"

"We wanted to spend some time with Robin and she suggested coming here. Why don't we take a seat then I can tell you what happened." He looked at Anna, "I should just take out an add then I don't have to keep telling people this.

"Tell me the fastest way possible I don't need a tone of facts," Luke offered. Robert smiled and did just that. "So this is a trip down memory lane without a roadmap," Luke said with a laugh, they all started laughing as well he had summed it up just right. "You know Robert decking Corinthos might not have been the best idea."

"I don't care, everything I said was true. He might be the head of the mob that's here now but this was about how he has treated Robin. I hate that I wasn't here for her when she went through everything with Stone, but that man made a promise to a dying man and he needed to be reminded of that." Robert smiled at the look on Luke's face, "We have had long conversations about the time we've missed in each other's lives."

After they had sat and talked for a close to two hours they told Luke they had to get back to Mac's, Anna noticed the little half smile on Robert's face after they left. "What are you smiling about Scorpio?"

"I know this is the first time you've been here too, aren't little memories just popping into your mind when you see something?"

She smiled, "Yeah, we'll pass something and then there's an image in my mind from years before, I'm glad we're doing this together." Then she put her hand on Robin's back, "I'm very glad that we're doing this with our daughter as well."

"The best part about today has been dad yelling at people for me," she admitted, "Sonny sure was surprised when you hit him," she said with a big smile, "Seeing that look on his face made my day."

...

When they got to Mac's they found him and Sean still in the office, it looked like they had been in there since Robin left. There were takeout containers on the desk, and they both looked somewhat stressed. "What on earth are you two doing?" Robert asked from the doorway.

Sean barely looked up from the computer screen, "Finding answers."

"How is that going?" he asked.

"Slowly, but I'm not about to give up."

"I think it's time to call it a night we can sit a visit for a while," Anna suggested. Sean and Mac both looked up and realized that she was right, it was time to take a break. They all went to the living room, they talked about what they were trying to find out and Robert told them how wandering around Port Charles had helped him. By the time they were ready to leave for the night, they were all smiling feeling like the day had worked out well for all of them.

...

Robert and Anna were still in bed, Robert's chin resting on her chest, "Who do you think is going to be at this get together Sean and Mac are planning?"

Anna ran her fingers through his hair, "Robin said it was just going to be friends, we can have Robin tell them not to do this if you're not ready."

"I think I'm ready, it should be OK. I just haven't been in a situation like this is a very long time."

"If you start getting overwhelmed you and I will step away for a little while, I can distract you, get your mind off everything else," she told him with a grin.

"I like how that sounds. Anna I don't want to have to tell people over and over what happened to me. They are all going to have questions but I just want to see my friends. I want to be happy I don't want to think about the hell I went through, I don't want them asking you about what you went through either."

"I haven't been here but I have contacted a few of our friends, they aren't going to ask a bunch of questions. Robert, they want to see you, to see us. These people went to our funeral, they love us and just want to see us again."

"Yeah, you're right. When do you think they are going to expect us to show up at Mac's today?"

"I got the feeling they weren't expecting to see us again until something this afternoon."

"Good because I'm not ready to leave this bed." Anna giggled as he started kissing her chest working his way up to her lips.

...

Sean hung up and looked at Mac, "There were two men that dropped Robert off at that boarding house, apparently the guy that was working when they came in only got a good look at one of them. Robert has given a fairly detailed description of both the men that held him prisoner, the younger one named Hans fits the description that the night clerk gave my contact."

"So where do we go from there? Did anyone else see them, did they get a look at the vehicle, what else did they find out?"

"Mac it was just an update, they are still investigating. We need to wait, we will get more answers," Sean assured him. "They dropped him off around three in the morning, if Robert knew what time it was the last time he saw either of them it would help determine how far they may have traveled."

"Well let's ask him."

"Slow down, he was in the dark for years they made sure he had no idea what day it was nevermind the time. We will get more answers, for now, let's talk about this party tomorrow."

"Well so far I've gotten ahold of Bobbie she's coming and so is Luke, Monica, and Alan. I also got a hold of Guy he said he's coming. Then with me and the girls and your family that should be enough I don't think Robert would want a ton of people there." They were still talking about the get together when Robin and Maxie entered the room.

"So what can we do to help?" Maxie asked.

"Why don't you get Georgie and the three of you can be in charge of decorating. Nothing over the top, but I want everybody to have fun," Mac suggested.

"What time does Aunt Tiff get in?" Robin asked.

"Their plane should be in anytime, she insisted that she did not need to picked up that she would go freshen up at the hotel before coming over here."

"I'm sure she'll have a few things to add to the planning for tomorrow," Robin said with a smile. Then Sean's phone rang and he excused himself. When Georgie came downstairs she Maxie and Robin all left.

...

Anna and Robert were just getting out of the shower when there was a knock at their door, "Do you order room service," Anna asked.

"No I had other things on my mind," he smiled and secured his towel around his waist as Anna tied her robe. "I'll send whoever it is away," Robert went and opened the door.

"Oh, my! Anna is a very lucky lady. You look amazing Scorpio."

"Tiffany Hill!" He hugged her then saw their daughter standing in the hall, "Oh hello, I'm going to go put some clothes on."

Anna was behind him, as he turned and walked into the bathroom, she and Tiffany watched him walk away. Then she smiled and gave Tiffany a big hug, "It is so good to see you," Anna let Tiffany go, "and you must be Anna, hello."

"Hi, you're Anna, I actually like to be called Mae, that's my middle name."

"She tells everyone that, Sean and I are the only ones that call her Anna." Tiffany pulled Anna a little closer, "How does he spend 12 years in what Sean describes as hell and come out looking that good?"

"There wasn't much to do, part of keeping his mind busy was focusing on his workouts. I think I might have to hit the gym, his stamina is amazing," Anna said with a big smile. "I didn't know you were coming here today."

"Sean said he was going to tell you, we just dropped our things off in his room and I couldn't wait to see you two. Why haven't you come to see us, phone calls are nice but I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Tiff." Anna paused then continued, "At first I couldn't bring myself to visit old friends, I was trying to hide how sad I really was and move on with my life. I knew there were people like you and Sean that would have seen right through me. Then the new life I tried to start didn't work out either, so I just want to focus on rebuilding a relationship with Robin, and that's what I've been doing."

Tiffany took her hand, "You had Robin and a new found sister, I assume Robert was the cause of the sadness."

"I told you about getting my memory back," Tiffany nodded, "I was so sure I had seen him die right in front of me. I wanted to distract myself any way I could to stop from thinking about his death, so seeing old friends was the last thing I wanted to do."

"That's all behind you now, the two of you found each other, and seem to have reconnected," Tiffany said with a little grin.

"We have, there have been long conversations about what we've both went through, and about what we hope will happen now. I know what he's going through and I want to help him any way I can. We haven't really been apart since the day I walked into Alex's office, just needing to be close and at night holding each other.

"The attire would suggest more then just holding each other."

"We waited till Robert felt like he knew enough about himself again, after he'd talked to Mac," Anna smiled.

"I'm so happy for both of you, and that you're both alive."

They had heard when Robert came back into the room but knew he was talking to Mae, "So your name is Anna Mae, is that like,"

"Robert you just shush," Tiffany turned and gave him a dirty look but had to smile when he gave her a playful grin. Anna excused herself so she could get dressed. "Oh Robert I am so happy to see you, I was in complete shock when Sean told me why Anna called in the middle of the night." She went over and gave him another big hug, "It is so great to see you."

"It's great to be seen. We had some good times, and a few adventures of our own."

"Yes, we did."

When Anna came back they were talking about the Ice Princess, she smiled it was great that so many of their friends were all happy to sit and talk with him. She went over to talk to Mae so Robert and Tiffany could have some time to talk.

...

Mac and Sean were surprised when Tiffany and Mae showed up with Robert and Anna. "I was wondering why I hadn't heard from you yet," Sean said as he greeted his family.

"I wasn't going to wait, I wanted to see Robert for myself. We sat and had a nice talk before coming here. Now, what have the two of you been up to?" Tiffany asked looking at Sean and Mac.

"We are looking into a few things, that's all," Sean told her. Before she could answer Robin Maxie and Georgie walked in. They all say hi, Mae is excited about helping them with the plans for tomorrow and Tiffany joins them to supervise and visit with Robin.

Robert and Anna follow Sean and Mac into the office, "So what are these things you're looking into?" Robert asked.

"Earlier today I got a few updates from Monor. The first one was about the boarding house you were left at, the man that was working the night you were dropped off told my contact that you were brought in by two men, he thought you were just drunk. He only got a good look at one of them and his description was very close to your description of Hans."

"So whatever they used to drug me I wasn't completely unconscious. Anything else?"

"They were also able to find a witness that remembered seeing two men helping a drunk guy out of a van then into that same boarding house. The description of the van matches one that was stolen in Timisoara, Romania and later recovered in Oraden, Romania. Both places are close to the Romania Hungary border."

"So I might have been Romania all that time."

"Possibly, if it only took them one night to get you to Monor it makes sense. If you were drugged and unconscious for a couple days they could have moved you farther and changed vehicles to make sure they weren't caught in a stolen vehicle."

"Are you sure we can trust this contact of yours? We still don't know why the WSB was there the night of the explosion or how either Anna or I made it off that boat."

"I know we can trust him." The look Sean gave Robert told him he would say more later. "Hopefully we will get more information in the next couple days."

"Alright, boys enough shop talk let's go visit," Anna cut in. They agreed and started to leave the office Robert took her hand and stopped her. She noticed he looked a little worried, and touched his face, "What's wrong."

"I don't want to put anyone in danger by looking into this. Yes, I want to know who was behind my imprisonment, but,"

"You don't want anyone to get hurt because they're helping us." Anna put her arms around his waist and he relaxed some then put his arms around her.

"I know we need to find out why this happened, and who did this." Robert stepped back a little and took her hand then lead her over to the couch. "They wanted me to forget my life and tortured me to do that. The WSB would have thrown me into some cell and left me there to rot. The only contact I would have had was when someone brought food maybe new clothes every couple month. The DVX or Faison would have tortured me but they wouldn't have stopped they'd enjoy seeing me suffer until I finally died."

"You have a point, so who else would want to do this to you?"

"I don't know and that worries me the most. What was I working on or had been working on that someone might be afraid I would expose?"

"We had taken down the cartel, then what?"

"There wasn't much going on until Faison escaped as far as I remember."

"Then he started toying with us and used Robin being bullied to lure me to that house where he drugged me and took me away from you. There had to something else but what?"

"I don't know," Robert sat back and rubbed his eyes. "There must have been other things I was working on but nothing that sticks out."

"There was one thing we were working on," Anna smiled. Robert looked at her and smiled back, "It's not too late to try that again, if it's still something you're interested in." Anna moved a little closer.

"If I remember correctly we worked on that project in here a couple times." He leaned in and kissed her as she leaned back bringing him with her.

Anna started to giggle, "Maybe we should wait till we're back at our hotel."

"You talk like that then say we should wait. Is that how it is?" he asked with a smile. Anna nodded and smiled back. "Anna I think that project sounds like a great idea but maybe we should wait a little while before actively working on it."

"So just practice until we're ready?"

"Again you start with the dirty talk then you're going to turn me down." Anna starts laughing, "I'm on to your little games Devane," he said with a big grin.

"I won't turn you down once we're alone, but anyone could walk in at any moment."

"Good point," Robert sat up and pulled her up onto his lap, "I would love to have another child with you but I don't want to rush it, and I want to you to be sure that's what you want. Losing Leora couldn't have been easy and I would hate to see you go through that again."

Anna hugged him, "You are an amazing man, so caring and I am lucky to have someone like you love me."

"I'd say we're both lucky, and this time I want it to last. I don't want to lose you."

"You won't." Robert put his arms around her and they just sat there holding each other. Robin came to get them and when she saw them leaned on the door frame and just watched them with a smile on her face. It brought back memories of their time as a family in this house. Anna senses someone was watching them and looked up, "Hi sweety." Robert lifted his head and looked over.

"Hi, we're just about to eat if you want to join us."

"We'll be right there, just give us a minute," Anna tells her. Robin smiles then leaves, Anna puts her hands on Robert's cheeks, "I love you so much Robert, I felt so lost when I thought I you were dead, I never want to feel like that again."

"I never want you to go through that again, I love you, Anna Devane." He kissed her then they got up and joined the others.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Robin knocked on her parent's hotel room hoping they would be ready. When Robert opened the door she noticed he looked like he was ready and thought that was better then what she expected. "Your mom is almost ready, come on in." She smiled and followed him inside.

"Hey sweety, I'll be out in a minute."

"No rush, remember they don't know you guys already knew about today."

"Why don't you come and sit with me for a little while then, you'll be heading back to Paris soon?"

Robin smiled then went and sat on the couch with Robert, "It is so amazing having you back, there are moments I realize I'm smiling like the Cheshire cat and I know it's because I have both my parents back."

"Robin I want you to know something. The hardest part of the whole ordeal I went through wasn't them torturing me, it was losing the memories of my family. Yeah I have scares from what they did but they just mean I never stopped fighting, I just had to find another way to protect what was important. I would try to think about anything other than you and your mom. Even when I was alone in the dark I had to try and keep from thinking about my life."

"Dad that is so sad."

"If I asked about you or talked about you they would hurt me more so I did what I had to do, but like your mom you were stubborn. I would be doing a math problem in my head just to keep my mind busy, then I'd remember sitting with you doing homework. It was only about a year ago maybe two that you finally stayed put away. Everything and everyone else was just gone, I didn't even question that there was nothing in my mind that was connected to a time before the darkness. Then a stunning beauty would pop into my mind. I don't know when the names left me but she was always there, especially in my dreams at night."

"Mom was right you found a way to protect us and yourself. You and mom both went through so much after that tanker exploded, it really is amazing that you found each other again."

"Each other and you, the best thing we ever did together."

"Oh, dad," Robin's cheeks flushed.

"He's right, you are the best thing that either of us could have ever asked for." Anna had come into the main room and listened to the end of their conversation.

Robert gave Robin a hug then stood up, "Should we get going?"

"Yeah let's get there so our friends can make a fuss over us." Anna took Robert's hand and they followed Robin out of their room. As she turned down the hallway Robin almost walked into Sonny.

"If you have a minute I would like to talk to you."

Robert and Anna stopped behind Robin, glaring at Sonny, "We're actually on our way to a welcome home, back from the dead get together," Robert told him.

"Dad it's OK. Sonny, make this quick we are headed out."

"Robin, I owe you an apology. I did turn my back on you. You did what you thought was right and I disagreed and because it hurt other people I care about I lashed out at you."

"What brought this on?" Robin asked suspiciously.

Sonny glanced up at Robert, "Someone I have never met, but that loves you very much reminded me of a simple truth. You and I share a bond because of a shared loss, and I forgot that and I'm sorry."

"Alright, I don't expect you to turn your back on Carly or Jason but I hope we can at least be friends."

Sonny smiled, "I'd like that too, can we start by you introducing me to your parents?"

Robin smiled, "Sure, this is my mom Anna, she had amnesia for nine years and didn't know she had a family to come home to, and this is my father Robert, he was held prisoner for twelve years, tortured and couldn't come home to his family. So never say anything to either of them again, about not being there for me."

Sonny shook both their hands, "It's nice to meet you both, and Robert I was completely out of line and deserved to get knocked on my ass."

Robert smiled, "Let me know if you ever need that again, I'll be glad to help out."

Sonny wasn't sure how to take that but then both Robin and Anna started to shake their heads and grinned, so he smiled. "I'll keep that in mind, well I don't want to keep you from your welcome back from the dead party." They said goodbye then Sonny watched them walk away, he smiled to himself remembering Robin telling him about her dad. She had told him how people saw him as this super serious no-nonsense pillar of law and order, but she knew him as her goofy dad that could always make her laugh and would do anything to protect her. Sonny realized it might have been a joke but at the same time, he knew Robert wouldn't hesitate to hit him again if he felt Sonny ever wronged Robin again. He was happy she had her family back.

...

Robert and Anna walked up to their old house hand in hand, Robin turned and looked at them, "Are you ready?"

Anna looked at Robert, he smiled then leaned down and kissed her, she turned back to Robin, "Now we are."

Robin grinned then opened the door, they walked in together and as soon as they entered the living room Robert smiled, "I'm back!" Robin started laughing and Anna smacked his arm before she started laughing too.

Luke walked over with a big smile, "So I guess it's official now, I'm glad you're not dead."

"So am I." Robert and Anna greeted the rest of their friends, Tony had come with Bobbie and Lucas, not wanting to miss seeing either one of them. Alan and Monica were both happy to see them, they visited for a while then Anna felt someone touch her back. When she turned she smiled and physically turned Robert. "Guy Lewis, oh it's good to see you."

"Hey boss," he held out his hand but Robert pulled him into a hug. "It's really is good to see you, when Mac called I knew I had to be here to see this. I'm glad you're back, both of you. Hello Anna," then he hugged her as well.

After talking to Guy for a while they went to meet some of Robin's friends that she had invited, Emily and Elizebeth. It was nice to meet someone new that was close to Robin. Then they went over and talked to Sean and Tiffany, Mac came over and joined them. "Robin told you didn't she?" Mac asked.

"Yes she did, she was worried that it might be a little too much to take in all at once if I wasn't prepared. She was right too, I've still had a few moments where I just had to take a few deep breaths to let everything slow down in my head. It's good but a little much at times."

"If we vanish for a few minutes, don't worry we've just stepped out for some air, even I've had a couple moments where the flood of memories seemed overwhelming," Anna admitted. "They're happy memories, it's just a lot is coming and I thought it was back, but it's the little things that I hadn't really thought about before now."

"Luv, let me know if you need to take a break," Robert said and wrapped his arms around her.

"The kids still have one more surprise planned, why don't you two go take a minute?" Sean suggested.

"Come on Annie, Bobby needs some TLC." Anna smiled then they excused themselves. Once they were outside, Robert leads her over to the bench on the front porch, he sat down and pulled her down onto his lap. He stroked her hair, "It's a lot, but you're right it's happy memories that are coming back, but then to hear about who has passed away, or why marriages failed. The whole Maxie getting B.J.'s heart, the things our friends went through and we weren't here for them."

"You can't think like that, they don't blame us for not being here. We asked them to tell us and they did, they shared the happy and the sad things they have all been through. They clearly were told not to ask about what we went through, and I'm grateful for that." Anna put her hand on his cheek, "How are you doing, really?"

"I couldn't have done this without you, I know that. There have been a few times when I wanted to just walk out of the room because the emotions were just too much, but I had you there so I held your hand and stayed. It's not just the memories this is the first thing like this I've been to. I know there aren't even twenty people here but that's a lot, after all that time alone."

Anna snuggled in a little closer and put her head against his, "I always want to be here to hold your hand, to have you hold mine. Robert, we can get through anything if we do it together."

"We don't have to rush back in, do we? I just want to stay like this a little longer."

"I think you're stuck here because I'm not planning to get up yet."

...

Mae and Georgie came running into the living room, "It's all ready. Dad where are they?" Mae asked.

"They'll be right back, they just needed a minute."

"Why? This is going to be great, I know they're going to love it," Georgie insisted.

"Uncle Sean's right, mom and dad just need to have a little time alone together, and when they come back in you're right they will love the surprise." Robin smiled at Sean then wondered over to Mae and Georgie who looked a little disappointed, "My parents aren't going to leave, just be patient OK."

About ten minutes later Robin noticed her parents walk back in, she walked over to them and lead them over to the love seat, "Sit here, and enjoy." Robert and Anna smiled at her and took a seat. Robin took a few steps back then addressed everyone there, "As you all know we are all here to spend time with two old friends that we all thought we'd lost, Robby and Luv," Robin smiled at them, "or Robert and Anna Scorpio."

Maxie came over and joined her, "I grow up hearing stories about the two of you, the adventures you had been on and all the crazy things you managed to somehow get out of, but my favorite story was the love story. She might be a little biased but Robin made it clear you two love each other very much. So we have put together a little something about the love they share." Maxie and Robin both stepped out of the way and Sean stepped forward.

"As you all know I have known these two a very long time, I'm the only one that's known them longer than they've known each other. Many moons ago in Paris, I witness something amazing but I didn't know what it was at the time. When Robert turned around and these two saw each other for the first time, I got an odd feeling I might have something to worry about as their boss. I had no way of knowing that look was so much more than that. I would never have thought my two best agents would end up married by the time the came back from that mission, especially since it was against the roles."

Robin came back and joined him, "My grandma Filomena told me about finding them in the surf, and leading them up to her village, she somehow knew they were meant to be together and even though at the time they didn't understand each other she lead them to their wedding and was their witness. I loved hearing that story as a little girl."

"Things happened as they do in the spy world and much to quickly they were torn apart, by an explosion and what was believed to be a betrail." Sean paused, "When in fact it had a lot more to do with the agenda of two other men. Jump ahead seven years and a mysterious woman shows up here, some of you though to only cause problems for your friend and his wife." Anna's cheeks flushed a little, "Maybe at first but it was more about understanding and forgiveness. Somehow these two did that and found a way to be friends, although there was still a secret yet to be reviled."

"I was dropped off at a nice house after summer camp but I didn't know the man that lived there. I remember him walking in and asking me who I was, 'I'm Robin' was all I said. I liked him instantly, I felt safe, I was happy and I felt loved right away. It had been a while and I knew he was trying to find my Grandma and I had told him all about Luv, a close friend. Then one evening, I don't know what made me get out of bed but I came out and head Luv talking to Robby. I think that moment had to be one of the most shocking of my dad's life. He knew right away who I was, but they still waited to tell me I was their daughter," Robin playfully gave them a dirty look.

"So started the years of co-parenting this amazing young woman," Sean said putting his hand on her back. "They had many adventures and they were an unstoppable team, and would do anything to protect the other. I witness these two deny how they really felt about each other for years, I even called them out on it a few times, but they would never admit it. Not until 1991 and I could see a wonderful change in my partner, I remember it clearly, with a beautiful smile Anna finally admitted, 'of course I love him, I always have' and I couldn't have been happier for them."

Robin had left, now Mac joined Sean, "This is where I came in. Being thrown back into the harbor might not be the normal brotherly reunion, but I did hit him later that same day. There was bad blood between me and Robby and that made it easier to fame me for the three attempts on his life, thankfully Anna was there and saved him twice. When Robby and I ended up on the run and she tracked down us down I got to see first hand how much they really love each other. I have never seen two people look happier on their wedding day."

"I'll second that," Bobbie said and the other all cheered a little in agreement.

Sean and Mac moved aside and Maxie steps forwards, "I was a little too young to remember Anna and Robert but as we all know all too quickly another explosion torn them from our lives. Time went by and lots of things changed here in Port Charles." Mae appeared beside her in a long dark wig and sat down in a chair that Robin had brought over. "In the Canadian woods, a dark-haired woman was having headaches seizures and flashes of man in her mind." Robin was now on the floor behind the chair Mae sat in, she had a picture of Robert and quickly lifted it above her head then brought it back down. "Another woman that looked just like the first woman showed up, and took her to Pine Valley and got her the medical attention she needed to stop the seizures. Still, there were these flashes," as Maxie talked Robin would once in a while quickly lift the picture of Robert above Mae's head. "The two women that look so much alike, found out they are in fact twins, Alex and Anna Devane."

Anna was leaning against Robert with a smile on her face, "That's how quickly you would come and go at first."

"Now this wouldn't be my god-mother without an element of danger and someone did want to hurt her so she wanted to stay hidden, but this is a love story so I'm not getting into that part much. Anna started looking into her past and found out who she was and what her life had been but still couldn't remember it. After seeing pictures she knew who the man in her head was and he started sticking around a little longer." Robin was now moving the picture a little slower. "An unexpected visit and question about her mother lead a young woman living in Paris to go to Pine Valley," Maxie continued. "There, it was her turn for the shock of her life, Anna heard the voice of her daughter and just knew who she was. They rushed into each other's arms so happy to have found each other, sadly it was a short reunion. Remember the danger I had mentioned before, anyway. After their visit, Anna had a few memories but not all of them, Robin had given her mother a letter from her father." Maxie paused and wiped away a tear, "She let me read it once it was beautiful." Mae is now holding a piece of paper pretending to read it, "Once Anna was ready she read the letter it told their daughter just how much her father loved her mother."

Mae now wiped away fake tears, "I could hear his voice, then I saw the explosion, I remembered my life with him," she said in a bad British accent.

"There was a change in Anna she now knew exactly who she was, there was a drive to go on, to be the woman she once was, even though her heart was broken. Robin has filled me in some," Maxie said when she saw Anna wipe away a tear and Robert pull her closer.

Mae stood up and moves aside, Lucas now got up and stood by Maxie she smiled at him then joined Mae over by the couch, "I was too young to remember my god-father as well but the stories I heard about him made him sound like the most amazing hero anyone could ever ask for. A man that could survive anything and still save the day, I wasn't sure I should believe the stories but I still did," Lucas said with a smile. "The way Robin talked about her parents it was hard not to." Georgie took Mae's place, she had on a long haired light brown wig that they had added some grey to, a beard and a pair sunglasses. Robert started to laugh, clearly, it was time for his story. "A man that found the strength to keep going despite the physical pain, when others wanted to break him. A man that found a way to protect the one thing those men wanted to take away from him. A man that survived for years on his own in a horrible place under horrible conditions."

Robert took a deep breath and Anna rubbed his back, he turned and gave her a little smile then kissed her cheek. Lucas smiled seeing their interaction, "In some wonderful turn of fate the men that had been holding this man for so long let him go, they thought they had broken him, taken all of his memories." As he said this Robin lifted a picture of Anna above Georgie's head then slowly lowered it. "They left him on his own in a Hungary, they were sure he would never know who he had once been. They called him Jack, but the one thing he was sure of was, that was not his name." Georgie shook her head as Robin lifted the picture of Anna. Lucas cleared his throat then continued, "After wandering for a few days this man saw a photo in a newspaper, who was this woman and why did he need to find her? The need for answers lead this man to a hospital in Budapest run by Dr. Alexandra Merrick, once there he saw the woman from the picture. He didn't know who she was but she was not the woman that would appear in his mind," Robin lifted Anna's picture. "When she asked him if she could help he apologized."

"You're not her," Georgie said in her best Australian accent.

"Not who?" Robin asked from behind the chair and does a very good impression of her mom.

Georgie put her hand to her head thinking, then, "You're not Anna."

Lucas smiled liking the overacting, "Alex agreed that she was not Anna, but said that she wanted to help him. She didn't know why but there was something about this long haired scruffy man in dark glasses that made her want to help him. The man almost left but thought it couldn't hurt to talk to someone and she did look like the woman in his head."

Lucas looked around and noticed most of the women had tears in their eyes and started to feel a little emotional himself. He took a deep breath, "They would talk once or twice a week, the first time the man she called not Jack described Anna she knew he loved her but didn't know how he knew her. After a few weeks of meeting with this man, Alexandra witnessed him disarm a man threatening her and others, he always wore dark glasses because the light bothered his eyes but she finally saw his stunning blue eyes and something clicked. Even though he didn't know it at the time he had found his way back to his family. Alexandra had a theory so she took him to get a haircut and a shave." Georgie took off the sunglasses then pulled off her beard and long-haired wig, there was a short haired wig underneath, the same color and it had gray added to it as well. Georgie stroked her chin and tried to for a confident grin.

"Seeing the transformation, there was no question in her mind, he was the man she had seen pictures of, the man her sister though had died right in front of her. Alex did not tell either of them what was going on, instead, her husband went to Paris to pick up two very important people. The next day after explaining who she thought was coming to her office that afternoon, Alex had them wait in another office so she could test the man once more." Lucas looked around the room, "If you haven't figured it out he picked up Anna and Robin."

Everyone laughed a little, "L.L. we got it," Luke answered for the group.

He smiled, "That day Alex started by talking about her life instead, she told about how she had only learned she had a twin a few years before, and that she'd had amnesia when Alex meet her. Like him, her sister had a person in her mind she couldn't remember when they met. She explained it had been her sister's husband and asked if he could be married to the woman in his mind. As soon as he said outdoor weddings, plural, she rushed out to ask Anna where she and Robert had been married. Outdoors both time, Alex then had Anna go and say one word to the man waiting in her office. Robert"

"My name never sounded better then it did that day," He looked at Anna and she gave him a kiss then she smiled at him.

"Until then he still hadn't known his own name but knew that was it and that Anna had said it. When he turned he knew the second he saw her that was his Anna, the woman that was always there in his mind when everything else was gone." Lucas had done well but finally, a tear rolled down his cheek.

Robin stood up, "There was a connection there from the very beginning, Uncle Sean saw it that first day. It kept them in each other's orbit even when they were involved with other people and it gave them both something to hold onto when it seemed like everything was gone. The power of their love brought them back to each other and to us." Robin wiped away the tears and saw her parents get up and walk toward her, the three of them wrapped their arms around each other.

"That was beautiful," Anna smiled, then turned. "All of you, that was great, thank you." she looked back at Robin, "What made you want to do that?"

"Dad's comment about taking out an add to tell people what happened. I got the younger generation to help and told everyone not to ask about what happened because it would be explained," Robin told them with a smile.

Georgie and Mae came over, "What did you think? Robin said it would be funny but I noticed lots of you were crying," Mae asked sounding a little disappointed.

Robert smiled, "I loved it and you two were very funny I liked the hair. You told a very emotional story but did it in a fun happy way, that's why there were tears but there was laughter too." Robert gave them both a hug. Then he looked around for Lucas, and went over to him, "That was really great, while I'm here I'd really like to get to know the young man I knew as a baby."

Lucas smiled, "I'd like that too."

Anna was standing with Robin when Bobbie and Monica came over, "Robin that was wonderful," Monica said. "Is that's why you didn't want us to ask questions?"

"That and I know dad," she looked at Anna, "and mom wanted to visit with friends not spend the day telling everyone what happened over and over."

"Maxie's right the love story is amazing, I've known you both for a long time but there were things I didn't know, like were you really found in the surf?" Bobbie asked.

Anna smiled, "Yes and I wasn't a good swimmer. We were on the run from the DVX in France and our only choice was to swim. We were eventually picked up by a fisherman, but we still had to swim back to shore, apparently in Italy. We dropped to our knees, then he pulled me towards him, we were kissing when we heard Filomena."

"How long ago was Robert let go?" Monica asked.

"Not quite two months ago. It's amazing that they dumped him in Hungary where Alex is, then to have a paper ran a story about her a week after that and he saw it."

"How did he know she wasn't you?" Bobbie asked.

"He said she didn't carry herself the same way, and when she spoke it didn't seem right. I know it sounds vag but I understand, it's like knowing something even when you don't know why." Anna smiled, "Alex later said it was because the connection wasn't there, she was watching when we saw each other for the first time, all I had to say was his name."

"Dad didn't know that he had mentioned having a daughter so I was waiting in the hall out of sight," Robin added.

"It didn't take him long he knew something was missing and asked about her right away. Then she came in and we all just held each other."

"He knew about you but didn't?" asked Bobbie.

"Yeah he let it slip that his daughter would be grown, but then it was like he didn't know he had said anything. Alex believes that was part of keeping his memories hidden for so long," Anna explained. "He had trained himself not to think about his life or his past, he told me he didn't even realize he had said it out loud."

"What did I say out loud," Robert asked as he wrapped his arm around her.

Monica and Bobbie both smiled, "We were just getting a few more details about your reunion," Bobbie answered.

Anna put her hand on his arm, "You OK?"

"Yup, I am now," he told her quietly, she got the feeling he just needed a little break and that's why he came over.

"I avoided coming back here for a few different reasons but in a way, I'm glad I did, now we get to be back here for the first time together."

Bobbie and Monica caught on that Anna wanted to talk about something else. "Are you planning on staying here long?" Monica asked.

"We don't really know what our plans are yet, there is a matter we need to look into and we want to just spend time together and with family and friends," Anna told her.

"When do we get to meet this twin sister that somehow was the key to you two finding each other?"

"I don't know Bobbie, she is a very busy woman but I hope you all get to meet her." Anna smiled, "We had said something close to that, Alex was the key to getting it all back."

Robert gave Anna a kiss on the cheek, "I'm going to go talk to Sean."

Monica watched him walk away then asked, "Is he OK, this must be an awful lot to deal with?"

"He's doing OK, he hasn't asked to leave and didn't want to take a minute outside. He might have been feeling a little uncomfortable and that's why he came over."

"Just needed to know you were here and it was all good again," Bobbie said with a smile, they continued talking happily.

"Was that a call from Frisco?" Robert asked when he entered the office.

Sean was alone and had just ended a call, "Yeah, he thinks he has a lead on Hans and Mattias Sohlmann. You were close on the second guy's name. How'd you know it was Frisco?"

"Someone you say we can trust completely but you won't say his name in front of Mac. I take it there's still friction there."

"Yeah, you could say that," Sean agreed and gave him a little nod. "Frisco has taken a leave of absences so the WSB doesn't ask questions about what he's looking into and why."

"That's probably a good thing."

"It looks like they have been living in Romania for some time, probably in or around Timisoara, but they haven't been seen in a while. He found out they did work for a few different security firms as tech support, they were the ones that went out and worked out any bugs companies were having with their security programs."

"So does he have an address for where they lived?" Robert asked.

"Each company had a different address for them some thought they were brothers, some though, uncle and nephew. All the companies said their phones are no longer in service, so it looks like they've split. Once they drop you off they must have skipped town."

"He's still digging right?"

"Yes, he has a few more leads he wants to follow but he's doing it on his own so it's going slower then he'd like."

Robin came in, "Why are you two hiding out in here?"

"We just had a little business to discuss," Robert told her. "Are people asking about us?"

"No, I'm just a little worried about you, dad. As great as it is to see so many friends it must be a lot. This isn't just being around a group of people," She walked over and gave him a hug, Robert could tell Robin was concerned.

"I'm fine, a few times it got to be too much but I had Anna close by so I got through. I missed a lot and just hearing about everything is what was the hardest today. I think a nice dinner with my two favorite girls is called for, how much longer do you think this is going to go on."

"Come out and do a little more mingling, I think people are going to start leaving soon," Robin said then took his arm and lead him out of the office. Robin could tell he was feeling a little overwhelmed by everything that had happened today and everything he had found out.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Robert lay awake with Anna cuddled up beside him, he had woken up early and couldn't fall back asleep. At first, he was thinking about all the things he had learned about his friends and what they had all been through, now he was thinking about the men that had held him prisoner. If they found them what would he do? He hated them for what they had done but they may be the only ones that could give him the answers he needs to find out who was behind this. No matter how much he thought about the cases he had been working on in that last year nothing stuck out as something so bad that they would feel the need to torture him and slowly and painfully remove his memory. Were they trying to make him forget or punish him to the point his mind would snap? The more he thought about it the more confused he got. Would he ever get the answers about why he was put through all of this?

"You didn't sleep much did you?" Anna asked sleepily.

"No, just a lot on my mind."

"I bet you haven't said that in a while."

"What?" then he laughed, "No I haven't."

She giggles then looked up at him and smiled, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really, I'm just thinking about things we don't have answers for yet." He gave her a little half smile, "What are our plans for today?"

"Nothing, we can do anything we want."

"I'd like to spend some more time with Robin before she has to leave, maybe visit a few more old haunts."

Over the next couple of days, that was what they did. They spent lots of time with Robin, just happy being together. Went down to the police station to see old friends, even over to General Hospital to visit. They wondered around Port Charles and just took their time enjoying being together. At the end of each day, they would go walk on the pier, where they would lose track of time, occasionally they'd stop and look out at the water. Robert tried not to think about the investigation Frisco was working on for him, he knew Frisco would let Sean know when he had found something.

...

Robert and Anna insisted on taking Robin to the airport, "We will come and visit you soon I promise," Anna told her as she gave her a hug.

"I'm gonna hold you to that," Robin said with a smile. Then she turned to Robert, "I hope you get the leads you need to get some answers. Take care of yourself and mom."

Robert gave her a big hug, "I will," he gave her a kiss on the cheek, "I love you sweetheart and I'm going to miss you so much."

"I love you too daddy, and I'll miss you too." She gave him another big hug then turned to walk away, she turned and gave them a little wave, then she was out of sight.

"Our little girl is all grown up, she is an amazing young woman."

Anna put her arms around him, "Yes she is."

Robert gave her a kiss, "Let's get out of here."

They went back to their hotel room and ordered dinner. While they waited Robert started pacing, Anna watched him for a little while then got up and walked over to him. When he turned she was smiling at him, "You need to relax. You're not sleeping well what going on in that head of yours?"

He smiled back, "There are so many questions I want answers to and I don't have any. I hate just waiting, I need to be doing something to try to make sense of this."

"You are definitely the same man you always were. Why don't we go down and talk to Mac tomorrow, I'm sure we can talk him into letting you go over some of your old cases. Maybe actually seeing what you were working might help. That was a rather busy year, Faison, your brother, a little wedding. Even the year before we were dealing Faison for most of it."

"That sounds like a great idea. It doesn't matter how much I think about what I was working on nothing sticks out as important. There had to be something right? If this is about something I was working on and not Faison it has to be there in those files." Anna stepped closer and he put his arms around her.

"We'll find the answers, yes it might take some time but you and I working together on this, we'll get the answers you need."

"I am so glad I have you back."

"After we've eaten I am going to give you a message, I promise not to tie you up," she grinned. "Then I'm having my way with you."

"You are full of great ideas today."

After they had eaten Anna lead Robert over to the bed and started undoing the buttons of his shirt, "I'm going to take good care of you," she kissed him as she slid his shirt off, "now lay down." Once he was laying down Anna straddled him and started putting lotion on his back. Anna had seen his scars but as she messaged him she noticed there were different kinds, clearly, some were much older than others. There were some that looked like they were from being whipped, while others were from cuts, then there were still others that looked like burns, from cigarettes and some that might have been from a hot poker like they branded him. As much as she wanted to cry she wouldn't, what he had been put through she knew he had fought through all of this, both the physical and mental torment. She felt him start to relax as the tension in his back lessened. She leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "I love you, Robert, I always will." She started rubbing his shoulders again.

"And I love you, always have, always will," he responded quietly. A little while later he said, "I think it's time my hands are on your body." She noticed he was started to turn over so she adjusted so he could, she ran her hands along his chest then up his arms till she hands his hands above his head. "That wasn't quite what I meant," he said with a sexy smile.

"I know, but I did say I was having my way with you." She leaned down and lightly brushed her lips across his, then pulled away. "I want to take my time, enjoy every moment of sensual pleasure to the fullest. I want to feel our love as we caress each other. Even when you take off my clothes I want it to be erotic."

"As you wish." She let his hands go, slowly his hands moved up her legs, "If we're doing this your way I think you should be laying beside me." That night they took their time, their touch so gentle so loving. Nothing else mattered but each other, it felt so right just cherishing each other. They could feel the love they both had for each other. After as they lay in each other's arms, Robert stroking her hair as a tear rolled down his cheek. After all that time alone feeling so lost, he never thought he could feel this much love again.

Anna wiped the tear away, "If I could I would take away every horrible thing that was done to you and replace it with moments like tonight. I want you to understand how much I love you and need you. I know you're dealing with a lot, just know I'll be here, if you want to talk if you just need me to be close by and hold your hand, I'm here for you."

"Oh Anna, I was lost without you, I need you so much. I love you."

...

Sean had called and asked if they wanted to join them for breakfast in their suite, they agreed and went over. After they were done eating Robert and Sean started talking about Frisco's investigation, he still didn't have anything for them so they started talking to Mae about what she thought of Port Charles so far. Anna decided this would be a good time for a little girl talk with Tiffany, so they went into the other room. "Tiff I need to talk to you and I need it to stay between us."

"OK, this sounds serious, is everything alright."

"Yes and no. I need to talk about what happened to Robert but I don't want to talk to him about it because he's not ready."

"Wouldn't Sean be better to talk to?"

"No, it's not that I want to talk about what they were doing and why or what we can do to find them and make them pay."

"OK," Tiffany took her hand and lead her to the bed and they sat on the edge. Anna took a deep breath before speaking again.

"You've seen him with his shirt off, you've seen the scars. The worst ones are on his back but they are in other places as well. Last night I was massaging his back taking my time because he's been so tense and not sleeping. I had a lot of time to really look at those scars." The tears she held in last night started to fall, "There are at least four different types of scaring, and it went on for a long time."

Tiffany was rubbing her back, "You want to be strong for him. He's still vulnerable isn't he?"

"He is still dealing with so much and I just know there's still more to come. Me being there helps, but there are times I can tell he's thinking about what was done to him but he's not ready to talk to me about it." Anna sighed, "He wants answers, he wants to know why that was done to him. I know he needs to know but it worries me too. What happens once we know?"

"Oh, Anna I don't know hon. It's so unfair that after everything the two of you have been through that this nightmare still isn't over."

"I just want him to be safe." Tiffany hugged her knowing words wouldn't be enough. Anna smiled when she let her go, "Tiff there was a little project we had started working on after we were married, we've actually talked about that and I would love nothing more than to be able to start working on that again but we aren't ready yet. This has to be dealt with first I know that."

"But you aren't getting any younger," Tiffany added with a smile. "This needs to get sorted out, I would love to meet a new Scorpio."

Anna smiled she love Tiffany and how well she understood them, "I have missed you so much."

"Now that you have Robert back something tells me we're are going to be seeing a lot more of each other and I couldn't be happier."

When Anna and Tiffany joined the others Robert watched Anna, she was smiling but he noticed the sadness in her eyes. He walked over and wrapped his arms around her, "Is it my turn to make you feel better?" he whispered.

"You just being here makes it better. I just needed a little girl time," she answered quietly. He kissed her then just held her tight.

Tiffany went over to Sean who was sitting with Mae, and put her hands on his shoulders, "You better be doing everything you can to get them the answers they need."

"I am," Sean leaned back and put his hand on hers as he looked over at them, "He needs her more now then I have ever seen. He might be back but whatever they did to him has had a lasting effect, our boy's not quite himself yet. Is Anna alright?"

"Yeah, this isn't easy on either of them, and she just needed to talk." Even though Sean had known them longer he knew Tiffany has a very strong bond with them both, he knew she wasn't going to tell him what they talked about so he wouldn't push.

Robert and Anna turned to them, "We have plans with Bobbie and Lucas this afternoon, I'm enjoying getting to know him," Robert told him.

"He is amazing," Tiffany told them before Robert and Anna left.

...

After they had spent a couple hours with Bobbie and Lucas they went over to police headquarters. Mac looked up and smiled when they knocked, "Hey Robby Anna, what brings you here today?"

"I need a favor. I want to look at the case files I was working on from '91 maybe even from 1990."

"It shouldn't be a problem but is there a reason?"

"I need to know why I was held prisoner, if Faison wasn't behind it I need to find out who was. I need to know if it had something to do with something I was working on then."

"That's going to take a while to go through all of that."

"I know and as you know Anna was also involved with many of those cases, so I want her to be allowed to help me with this."

"Do you think this has something to do with the cartel?"

Robert and Anna looked at each other, they both shook their heads slightly, "No, that would bring it back to Faison, he wouldn't have left me there with those two, he would have been in there making sure I knew it was him. That he had all the power, the more I think about the more sure I am that it wasn't him."

"Robert's right Faison would have taken great pleasure in having that kind of power over him."

Mac thought about what they were saying, it did make sense. "Let's get you two set up downstairs. Most of the files should be in the computer system, but the hard copies are still here."

Once they were alone Anna asked, "So where do you want to start?"

"We've got access to everything up until I went after you at the beginning of '92 why don't we start there and work our way back from there," Robert suggested. They started reading through the files a few clearly had nothing to do with this, others they took their time reading through. After a few hours, Robert sat back, "Why don't we call it a night we can pick this up again tomorrow. So far I haven't seen anything that looks like something someone wouldn't want getting exposed."

Anna looked over at him, "Yeah let's get out of here, start again in the morning. If there's something here it might take a while to find, but I feel like it would have to be something you were doing most of the investigation. A lot of what I've read you weren't that involved in."

"We'll let Mac know that we'll be back tomorrow, then I think I should take you out for dinner. You knew just what I needed last night."

...

Robert and Anna had spent the entire day reading case files there were now a couple cases that they felt should be looked at a little closer but wanted to keep looking at other as well. They decided to call it a night and head back to their room. Shortly after they got back there was a knock at their door. When Robert opened it Sean walked in, "How do you to feel about a trip to Italy?"

"Italy, why what's there?" Robert asked as he closed the door.

"Frisco and a possible lead but he wants you to confirm something. He believes he's found Hans and wants us there quickly."

"Let's get packed. When do we leave?" Anna asked.

Robert turned and looked at her, Sean just smiled, "I can have a plane ready to go in a few hours."

Anna walked over to Robert and took his hands, "Do you want to face him? He might be able to give you some answers," she touched his face. "I just want to make sure you think this is the best idea right now."

"I want answers, Anna. I need them so we can move on with our life." Then he leaned in and whispered, "There's a little project that's been on hold and I want to be able to work on that with you," then he gave her a little smile.

Anna gave him a hug, "Let's go get you some answers."

Sean left and they started packing, Tiffany and Mae were going to stay in Port Charles since they were planning on coming back here so Robert and Anna could continue going through the old case files. When they were ready they met Sean and they left for the airport. As they boarded the plane Anna realized she knew this plane, "This is Dimitri's plane isn't it?"

"Yeah, he told me we could use it if we got any leads. I called him as soon as I got off the phone with Frisco, then I was just waiting for you to get back."

Robert was very quiet through all of this, once they were in the air Anna turned to him, "Do you want to try and get some sleep?"

"I do know if I can sleep right now."

"Why don't you come with me anyway we could talk," she smiled, "or something."

"Or something?" he said with a grin of his own. "private jets have all kinds of perks."

"Come on Scorpio, I want a little alone time with you."

When they landed Frisco was waiting for them, a broad smile formed on his lips when he saw them. "This has to be one of the best sights I have ever seen. Robert Scorpio and Anna Devane, it is so good to see you both." He walked over and they all hugged each other.

"So what do you have for us?" Sean asked not wanting to waste any time.

"Hans is in a hotel not far from here. He's been there for a couple days, I haven't seen the other guy at all."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Robert asked, "I want to talk to him."

They worked out a plan about how they were going to get into his room on the way to the hotel. They all knew what they had to do when they got there. Anna knocked on the door, "Housekeeping." Then she stepped aside she and Robert were to wait out of sight until Sean and Frisco were ready for them to come in.

The door opened and the man saw two men pointing guns at him, he tried to close the door but Frisco blocked it and he and Sean stepped inside. "Hans Sohlmann, we want to have a word with you," Sean said as the door closed.

"What is this about? Who are you people?" Hans demanded.

"Oh you are in no position to ask questions," Frisco told him.

Sean was looking around the room, "Where's your partner?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Mattias Sohlmann, your business partner. We got the impression he was the one in charge of this sick little outfit," Sean said.

Hans stared at the two armed men, who were they and why were they here asking about them. "I'm here for a vacation, I swear I don't know what either of you are talking about."

"Really? You better start remembering pretty quick."

"I've heard you like hurting people," Sean said with an angry look on his face.

"That you get a sick joy out of torturing them," Frisco added.

"What are you talking about? I don't know anything about torturing people."

"Jack!" Frisco stated

"Yeah, tell us about Jack."

"Who's Jack?" Hans asked.

"You remember Jack, he was your guest for what, twelve years?" Sean looked over at Frisco.

"Yup, twelve long years," Frisco agreed. "You weren't very nice to Jack were you?"

Hans was starting to realize these men know way more then he thought anyone ever would, there was a look of panic in his eyes now. "Look I don't know anyone by that name."

"Well no you wouldn't," Sean said as Frisco opened the door.

Robert walked in followed by Anna and Hans froze, "Because I'm not Jack!"

A/N: There will be more to this story, a part two most likely. For now, even I don't know how it will all end so we all get to keep guessing whose behind all of this. Thanks for reading.


End file.
